The Education of RKO
by southern.dreamz
Summary: Randy Orton knew he was destined for cinema greatness. Making movies was in his blood. What happens when an unscripted love story derails his plans? Read and Review. RKO/OC - also starring John Cena and others
1. Strange Places and New Faces

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*****A/N – Here is a brand new fiction for your reading pleasure. "Education" is a work of art brought to you SoCalStar529 and myself (Go Team Purple Goddess *L* ). It's our first adventure together but we hope you enjoy this tale of love and adventure on the bayou. And don't forget to tell us what you think!*****

Damn them all. It wasn't supposed to be like this. This wasn't the semi-tropical paradise he'd been promised. This was hell. It had to be. The heat wrapped around him, closing in from all sides. He felt the wet humidity pressing against his lungs, stealing his breath. Surely this was some forgotten corner of Dante's Inferno. No place on Earth could be this fucking miserable. Randy Orton stood quietly as he surveyed his surroundings through dark colored Ray-Ban Aviators. The sky was gray and heavy with the threat of rain. A few sparse trees dotted the edge of the runway. The worn concrete runways blended into the sky creating a blanket of sameness. He could scarcely tell the difference between earth and sky. Shaking his head, slowly he moved toward the black Lincoln Town Car. A sharply dressed driver greeted him with a smile. Randy glanced at the young man who was probably no more than about 20 years old. He was thin and tanned. The only thing that kept him from being completely nondescript was the fine cut of his expensive suit.

"Welcome to N'awlins, sir."

Randy grunted softly as he rolled his luggage to a stop. He left the baggage at the trunk then slid into the car's cool dark interior. Instantly he felt relief. The air conditioning blasted him, making his shirt cling damply to his skin. He felt as if he'd been rolled in honey then set out in the sun. It was a feeling he was never going to learn to like. He pulled a bottle of water from the small fridge then settled back into the plush leather seat. He downed half the bottle before placing it in a cup holder. Glancing at his watch he realized he would have to go straight to the first production meeting. The thunderstorm rolling through St. Louis had delayed him longer than expected. Now he barely had enough time to make it across the city.

The city passed as Randy stared out of the darkened windows. What he saw did not impress him. There was a gritty, urban feel to the city. Some of the buildings looked as if they were barely able to stand under the weight of graffiti. How they didn't collapse onto each other was a mystery. As they drove deeper into heart of the city, the geography didn't change much. On the right side of the interstate he saw the home of the New Orleans Saints. In its day the Super Dome had been a remarkable structure. Since Hurricane Katrina the Dome's history had a black spot that wouldn't go away. Nobody could look at the thirteen acre structure and not feel a wave of emotion. Just looking at the building made Randy shudder. He couldn't allow himself to think like that. Being stuck in this God-forsaken hell hole was bad enough. He had to focus on getting the movie finished. Once that was accomplished he could go back to his life. Randy shook his head as the limo slowed to a stop in front of the Bourbon Orleans Hotel.

The green exterior blended into the surrounding buildings. From the outside it didn't look that impressive. He hoped the interior would be more to his liking. The driver quickly opened the door and moved aside. He waited until Randy stepped onto the sidewalk before closing the door.

"You're sure this is it?" Randy asked as he looked at the building.

"Yes, sir. One of the finest hotels in all of N'awlins."

Randy winced at the man's accent. He hated the way the natives spoke. Every syllable was drawn out as long as possible. They spoke as if they had all day to hold a conversation. Grinding his teeth, Randy moved toward the entry. _At least the air conditioning works _Randy thought as he stepped into the cool lobby. He slowly pulled his sunglasses off as he looked around. He felt as if he had stepped back in time. A wall of high arched windows allowed in the early afternoon sunshine. The walls were painted a light yellow color. Four huge columns lined the center of the room, dividing the area into smaller spaces. The furniture was grouped into small settings. Although the upholstery was new, Randy was pretty sure the pieces were original to the place. He figured the owners probably never threw anything way. They probably had a million ways to reuse every single item until all the life had been sucked out of it.

Slowly Randy crossed the lobby. He felt as if the walls were closing in. Before he had made it to the Check In desk he was stopped.

"You're here."

Randy turned slightly to see Renny Harlin standing in the doorway. Forcing a slight smile Randy watched him cross the room. He offered his hand in greeting as Renny stopped. The blonde man had made a name for himself in the film industry. He directed several major films before agreeing to work for WWE Studios. He was the mastermind behind the unbelievably successful 12 Rounds. Vince McMahon had been ecstatic to have him back on the payroll. The man was a visionary of untold proportions. Randy only hoped their project would blow 12 Rounds away. He wanted their movie to be the standout. No matter what he would ensure they had nothing less than perfection.

"Nice to see you again." Randy said.

Renny smiled and accepted the greeting. The last time they saw each other had been just over two weeks ago. Renny remained on site in California ensuring that they were ready to start filming as soon as they landed in New Orleans. Only three months remained in their contract. The rough cut of the film had to be delivered to post-production by the end of October. Vince was dead set against taking one minute longer than necessary. Truth be told, Randy wasn't looking forward to staying in the great state of Louisiana any longer than he had to. He wanted to get back to his comfortable life back in St. Louis.

Renny glanced at his watch then looked at Randy. He thought the younger man looked tired. Considering the grueling schedule they were forced to keep it was not a surprise. The next three months would be a test. He knew that with hard work and dedication they would deliver an excellent film. Most importantly they would deliver it on time. They had to. Vince was very specific that the film had to debut on time. No excuses. It was a challenge Renny was willing to meet head on.

"Do you have plans for dinner?" Renny asked.

Randy shook his head slowly. All he wanted was a comfortable bed with cool, crisp sheets. They were scheduled to start filming bright and early the next morning.

"We will have dinner together then. Bailey won't be able to attend the meeting but asked to meet afterward. She is looking forward to meeting everyone."

Randy frowned in confusion. He vaguely remembered hearing the name before. He couldn't exactly attach a face with the name. With a slight shrug Randy glanced at Renny.

"Great."

Renny smiled as he looked at his watch again. "It's time for the meeting."

Randy slowly followed Renny into the conference room. Nearly every chair in the 300 seat room was filled. Almost every person associated with the film was gathered. They would have the chance to meet all of the important people working on the film. Heaving a heavy sigh Randy sat at the conference table at the front of the room. From his position he could see the entire room. The sea of faces blended into a sort of fuzzy haze. He only half listened as Renny introduced himself and began his speech. He forced a cooperative look on his face as Renny introduced the stars of the film. It wasn't until Nina Dobrev stood and waved to the room that Randy snapped to attention. He'd only met Nina in passing but damn that girl was fine. He studied her with a critical eye. Although she was young she had an air of worldly sophistication about her. Her dark hair was swept back from her face. Dark brown eyes briefly met his then looked away. Randy's gaze moved lower. The dark pink cotton dress hugged Nina's curves, showing off her hourglass figure. Randy felt a small tug at his lips. He finally found the one thing that would make the next three months bearable. Nina was one hell of a looker.

The next hour and forty-five minutes dragged by at a snail's pace. Randy halfheartedly listened. It took all of his will power not to stare at the dark haired beauty at the end of the table. He tried to pretend to be interested but his attention was focused on the clock at the far end of the room. Every movement of the hands seemed incredibly slow. He heaved a sigh of relief as Renny waved to the gathered crowd and stepped away from the podium. Randy wasn't sure how much longer he would have been able to endure the torture. He was ready to go to his room and decompress. It was the only way he would be able to face what was coming in the next few hours.

Bailey White stepped from her car and pressed the remote lock. She moved to the back of the car and quickly removed her black Madison Avenue briefcase tote. She took a moment to admire the understated beauty of the Bourbon Orleans Hotel. It was one of her favorite places in the French Quarter. Like most buildings in the Quarter the hotel's history was colorful. The original building was constructed in 1817. During its illustrious history it had served as both a hotel and later a convent for the Sisters of the Holy Family. Now it maintained the top spot as one of the most luxurious hotels in New Orleans.

Stepping into the hotel Bailey smiled. The lobby had been repainted since her list visit. The light yellow walls made the space seem even bigger. The first group of winged backed chairs she passed sported new upholstery. She would have to remember to tell Renois Delacroix the improvements were impressive. Renois served as the hotel historian for the better part of the last decade. Their paths often crossed as Bailey researched her projects. She counted the small Frenchman as both a friend and an ally. Pausing outside of the open French doors, Bailey peered into the restaurant. The room was almost filled. From first glance it appeared the room was occupied by a mix of locals and visitors. Her green eyes moved slowly around the room. Here too she noticed the small changes. The portrait over the fireplace had been cleaned. It was now flanked by two smaller pieces. Bailey smiled in appreciation as she continued scanning the room.

Renny looked up from his wine glass just in time to see Bailey step fully into the dining room. She watched as he gracefully crossed the room. He smiled and reached to clasp her hand in his.

"How nice to see you again, my dear. You are looking splendid as always."

Bailey blushed as Renny's penetrating gaze moved over her. He was always a perfect gentleman. No matter how often they saw each other, he always made it a point to tell her she looked "splendid." She was beginning to think Renny might be developing cataracts.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it to the meeting. It took longer than I expected to get the permits signed."

Renny waved a hand in dismissal. As long as Bailey had actually gotten the permits signed nothing else mattered. With the appropriate signatures in place they would indeed begin filming tomorrow. Lady Luck was smiling on him. He hoped she would continue to shine her good favor on them. He led her across the room to the largest table. Bailey nervously smoothed a hand over her blouse. She hoped she didn't look as rumpled as she felt. She had been in such a rush to make it back into the city that she dared not take the time to go home and change. There simply wasn't enough time. She felt bad enough for missing the meeting. She didn't want to lower her standing by arriving late to dinner. One bad mark on her record was all she needed. She smiled in thanks as Renny held her chair for her. She sat down and set her tote on the floor at her feet. Renny returned to his seat at the head of the table. He studied each person in turn as he waited for them to fall silent. In less than a minute he had everyone's undivided attention.

"Now that we are all here, let me once again welcome you to beautiful New Orleans. I hope you will enjoy the delights of this unique city. I'd like you all to meet one of the most important members on the production staff." Renny turned slightly toward her and smiled. "This is Bailey White. She will serve as our Technical Adviser. She knows everything you could possibly want to know about the city and its citizens. I hope you will find her every bit as charming as I do."

Bailey smiled as she looked around the table. Nina Dobrev smiled warmly and wiggled her fingers in greeting. Nina portrayed Elena Gilbert in The Vampire Diaries series. She was just as beautiful in person. Gary Sinise, of Forrest Gump fame, nodded in greeting. Bailey glanced at the man seated at the far end of the table. When it came down to it, she knew very little about him except his name. Randy Orton. His portfolio gave her very little information other than his stats. What it didn't tell her was how attractive he was. She studied him for a long moment before deciding he was probably the hottest man she'd seen in forever. His rugged good looks were a perfect match for his movie role. He was dressed in dark slacks and a blue button down shirt. The fitted material did little to hide the incredible physique beneath. Everything about him spoke of the fact that he was accustomed to the finer things in life. Bailey would have been able to tell that even if he hadn't pulled up his sleeve to glance at his Cartier watch.

Randy glanced up as Gary loudly cleared his throat. It was just after 7:30 and the mysterious Ms. White had finally decided to grace them with her presence. He looked down the length of the table and shook his head slowly. The petite woman sitting next to Renny was nothing like he imagined. She was a tiny thing. Randy guessed that without the three inch heels she would barely come up to his shoulder. That would make her somewhere around five-foot-five. She was dressed in a gray pinstriped skirt and white blouse. Her pale blonde hair was pulled back and pinned up in an elaborate knot. From his seat at the end of the table he couldn't tell what color her eyes were. Not that it would really matter; they were probably just as ordinary as the rest of her. He shook his head slowly as he returned his attention to his watch.

Bailey felt a flutter of nervousness. Randy's shrewd eyes stared hard at her for a long moment then flicked away. Biting back a sigh, Bailey knew exactly what had happened. He had taken one look at her petite stature and quickly dismissed her. It was a feeling she should have been used to. People often overlooked her or completely ignored her. It wasn't her fault that she took after her mother's side of the family. She did the best with what God had given her. Sitting straight in her chair Bailey forced an easy smile.

"Thank y'all so much for giving me the opportunity to work with you. I hope y'all will think of me as friend. I'm here to help you with whatever you need. If you have any questions or problems, I'm your girl."

Randy sighed heavily as he fought the urge to roll his eyes. Her voice, like the rest of her, was almost lost in the clamor of the room. Every time she said "y'all" Randy had to fight the urge to cringe. He understood that people from Louisiana were generally laid back but there was something about their inability to speak properly that drove him bonkers. He prayed that when he returned to St. Louis he would be able to forget how much he hated this hell hole. Thank God it was only a matter of time.

*****A/N - I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review!*****


	2. Nights on the Bayou

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

**SCENE TWO:**

_Jake is having a nightmare. He's having flashbacks to the last month he spent in the desert. The sun is blistering hot as he lies on the floor of a four story building. He's waiting for movement. His scope is trained on the doorway across the street. Intel gives three insurgents holding two American aide workers hostage. Direct orders say to eliminate the immediate threat at all costs. Sweat trickles down into Jake's eyes as he stares at the doorway through the scope of his rifle. He's praying somebody makes the mistake of stepping into his sight. The sooner he pulls the trigger, the sooner the standoff will end. Through the static on the radio Jake hears Eric Masters' voice ordering him to hold fire. Cursing under his breath Jake watches a young woman being lead toward the building. Two heavily armed guards flank her. Dialing in the scope Jake sees the woman is carrying a bundle. Squinting into the scope he realizes she is holding a baby. The baby can't be any more than eight or nine months old._

_Jake pulls his index finger away from the trigger. He watches as the woman is shoved roughly toward the doorway. One of the guards steps into the building. The other stands guard over the woman, his gun aimed at her. The guard steps toward the building and motions for the woman to enter. She shakes her head and remains standing where she is. The guard grabs her by the arm and shoves her. Jake silently prays she doesn't decide to resist. He hears the shot zip across the alley a second before the woman drops onto the hard packed sand. Another shot takes out the guard. He collapses against the side of the building. _

_Before Jake can think he grabs his rifle and slips from his concealed position. He moves silently down the stairs and glances into the startling sunshine. His gaze locks on the dingy white blanket still huddled against the fallen woman. Glancing both ways he darts into the street. He flattens himself against the building as he looks down at the woman. A thin line of blood trails from the small hole in the center of her forehead. Her sightless gray eyes stare up at the bright blue sky. Checking both directions Jake eases away from the building. He moves forward in a low crouch. He reaches for the baby and carefully eases the infant away from the woman. Settling the babe against him he pulls the rifle across his chest. He prays the babe will stay quiet as he moves across the street. He's taken no more than ten steps before he feels the impact. His ears ring with the echo and he knows he's been hit. He crumples to the ground still clutching the baby to him. He watches his helmet roll a few feet away. He stares at the gaping hole in the metal and realizes why his head hurts. _

Bailey set aside her copy of the script and looked at the dilapidated building before her. She knew this was the perfect location for filming the bayou scenes. The cabin sat less than twenty feet from the edge of the bayou. The water moved slowly along its path as dragonflies fluttered at the grassy bank. The stillness of the setting was absolutely perfect. In less than an hour they would begin filming. They were just waiting for the sun to completely set before cameras would rolls. Looking around, Bailey could only smile. Although she didn't know many of the stage hands on this film she still felt a sense of familiarity. Just being on set gave her a thrill of excitement. She loved her job. Each day on the set was a new adventure.

The first days of filming were almost the most important. They always set the tone for the weeks of work to come. A good first day on the set usually meant smooth sailing.

A murmur trickled through the crowd just off to her left. She turned slightly toward the commotion. She watched as a black Jeep Wrangler 4x4 rolled to a stop beside the production trailers. She couldn't tell who was driving. Watching in silent curiosity Bailey's eyes stayed on the vehicle. After what seemed like forever the driver finally stepped out. She watched as Randy stepped away from the Jeep. He looked toward the crowd of production people and surveyed them with his hands on his hips. Bailey studied him. He was dressed in blue jeans and a black button down shirt. Dark sunglasses hid his eyes. She didn't need to see his eyes to know that he wasn't happy. The rigid set of his body told her everything she needed to know. Hopefully they would make it through the first day of filming without a major problem. A young woman from the wardrobe department appeared and led Randy to his trailer.

Watching him move across the hard-packed parking lot, Bailey felt a flutter of nervousness. Randy was a man that was comfortable in his own skin. And he knew it. He moved with a liquid grace. He was a big man, almost a head taller than most of the people on set. He moved through the crowd, smiling slightly at those who greeted him. He quickly disappeared into his trailer. Bailey shook her head as she forced her attention to the crowd milling around in the production area.

Her attention was drawn away from the crowd as Renny sat next to her.

"Once again, you impress me." Renny said in his soft accent. "How did you find this place?"

Bailey smiled at her friend. Renny had good instincts about the people around him. He always knew when his presence was needed.

"I made a few phone calls. Daddy used to hunt near here. He knows the guy who owns it."

Renny smiled as he looked over Bailey. She was an exquisite creature. She had an ethereal kind of beauty. She was small in stature but made up for it with her quick wit and shrewd business sense. She was dynamite in a well dressed package. She was wearing khaki pants and a light pink polo. Instead of sensible shoes she was wearing wedge sandals. She had grown up in these swampy wetlands and could handle herself. For that he respected immensely.

"How is your father?" Renny leaned back in his seat as he flicked a gaze over the dilapidated cabin. The patched tin roof had seen better days, as had the weathered cypress. He was surprised the little building remained standing so long. It was their good fortune that the environment had not consumed it. Nature had a way of doing exactly that.

Bailey smiled as she thought of her father. "He's good. He says his invitation is still open."

Renny laughed as he shook his head. Exploring the habitats of the swamp was not his idea of a good time. "Tell him I appreciate the offer."

Bailey smiled and nodded. Something moving on the peripheral of her vision caught her attention. She turned slightly in her chair and felt her breath catch. Randy stood next to the cameras as he surveyed the little cabin. He had changed into his wardrobe for the scene. What he had on didn't leave much to the imagination. Bailey felt her heart flutter against her ribs as she looked him over. He was shirtless. His skin captured the last rays of sunset, turning it a deep golden color. Her gaze moved over his broad shoulders, down his sculpted abs then stopped. He was wearing the tightest pair of jeans she'd ever seen on a man. The button was undone, revealing even more skin. Bailey squeezed her eyes closed as she reached for the script. She flipped to the notes section and looked under 'Wardrobe'. Jake Walker: Low rise faded jeans, no shirt, no shoes. Swearing softly under her breath Bailey flicked a glance at Randy. Oh yeah, he apparently knew what was expected of him. She watched as he slowly moved toward her. He moved to stand in front of the cabin. He surveyed it with shrewd eyes. She could tell he was not impressed. He turned away from her to study the lazily moving bayou. Bailey sucked in a deep breath as she realized Randy's jeans were low slung and thread bare. The thin denim sported a frayed section just under the curve of his remarkably well shaped rear end. His skin peeked out slightly when he moved.

Randy looked out over the muddy water. In all his days he'd never expected to be stuck in the middle of God-forsaken nowhere. It was only marginally cooler now that the sun was going down. But the humidity was still miserable. Each breath felt like he was pulling wet cotton into his lungs. The bugs, oh God, the bugs were horrible. The high-pitched symphony was going to drive him insane. The worst of it all were the damn mosquitoes. Every time he moved a flock of them settled onto his skin. Absently he swatted at one on his arm. He frowned as the tiny creature took flight.

"Maybe this will help."

Randy startled at the soft voice so close to him. He whirled to face the owner. In surprise he looked down at the woman. It was the woman from last night. _Shit, what was her name. It started with a C. No, it started with a L. Damn, what was her name?_ Randy stared at her as he tried to remember her name. The only thing he knew for sure was that she was named after some kind of drink.

"I thought you could use this." Bailey said as she looked up at Randy. She had to crane her head all the way back just to meet his gaze. She was used to being short but standing next to Randy made her feel almost miniscule. _He certainly is a big boy._ Bailey thought.

Randy looked at her outstretched hand. She was holding a bottle of OFF! Mosquito repellant. He forced a smile and took the bottle from her.

"Thanks." He made quick work of applying the clear spray. In less than a minute the mosquitoes had completely forgotten him.

Bailey smiled at Randy as he handed the bottle back to her. "No problem."

"So, uh, you're ….?"

Blinking slowly, Bailey realized Randy didn't remember her name. "Bailey."

Randy laughed softly and looked down at the ground. "Yeah, I'm not very good at names."

"No problem." Bailey forced a smile as she tried to look anywhere except the network of tattoos covering his arms.

"So you're the production assistant, right?"

"Technical adviser." Bailey corrected. Did the man pay attention to anything last night? She was starting to believe that he hadn't.

"Sorry. I've met so many people." Randy knew his words sounded hollow. He winced slightly as he realized Bailey took a step back.

"It's okay. I know you've had a lot going on."

Randy scanned the gathered crowd before glancing back at Bailey, "Where's Nina? Is she here?

Bailey arched a brow as she looked at Randy. He claimed to be horrible at names but yet he could remember Nina? No wonder. The woman was definitely the kind that would show up on his radar. She was young and sophisticated. Not to mention incredibly beautiful. For the first time, in a long time, an attractive man entered her life and he didn't know she existed. Wasn't that just her luck?

"She's not scheduled to be on set until the end of the week." Bailey answered softly. She looked down at her watch and sighed. "I think we're ready to start."

Randy watched as Bailey turned and walked to the line of directors' chairs. For her sake he hoped she stayed away from the water. He hated to think of her becoming an evening meal for a wayward alligator. Randy laughed softly as he corrected himself. She'd barely make a decent snack. Turning back toward the cabin Randy ducked inside.

He stared at the sparse furnishings. A rough table stood in the center of the room. A crude bed was tucked into the corner. He groaned softly as he realized the bed didn't look capable of holding his weight. He took a deep breath and moved toward the bed. He perched carefully on the edge. The cypress frame creaked under his weight but held. After a tense moment Randy leaned down and quickly unlaced his sneakers. He pulled them off and tucked them out of sight. Holding his breath he lay down on the bed. He sighed in relief as the thin mattress curved around him. All he had to do was get this scene out of the way and then he'd be back in his comfortable bed.

Randy kept repeating that in his head as the cameras were rolled into place. In less than three minutes the cramped interior was filled almost beyond capacity. The cameras were less than a foot away. Sucking in a deep breath Randy glanced at Renny.

"Ready when you are."

Renny smiled as he stepped to the center camera. "It's time, dear friends, to make magic."

Bailey sat apart from the rest of the production hands. She slipped her ear buds in as she waited for her laptop to load. She glanced at the crowded cabin then back to the screen. She watched as the feed from inside the cabin appeared on her laptop. Thanks to the miracle of modern technology Bailey could see everything that was going on without having to be in the middle of the chaos. The camera closed in on a "sleeping" Randy. She had to hand it to him; he somehow managed to look completely relaxed. His eyes were closed yet they were moving back and forth as if dreaming. In post-production they would add in the footage from the desert. Bailey watched as Randy woke from his dream. His breathing was coming in panting gasps, his chest heaving with each exhale. Bailey's gaze moved to his face. She watched intently as Randy's blue eyes moved around the dimly lit cabin. His face was expressionless, his gaze completely blank. With a heavy sigh Bailey leaned back in her chair. She knew this was not what Renny was looking for. He wanted Randy to bring out the inner turmoil of his character. A man who woke up from a nightmare about war didn't have an expressionless face.

Closing her laptop, Bailey slipped from her chair. Tucking the computer under her arm she quickly crossed the parking lot. She waited until Renny yelled "cut" before stepping into the doorway of the cabin. Renny glanced at Bailey with an unspoken question in his eyes. Bailey shook her head in response. Bailey turned away from the doorway and leaned against the cabin. She took a deep breath as she heard Renny's voice.

"Let's try this again, shall we? Randy, once more, with feeling, please."

*****A/N – Please review.*****


	3. Coffee and Complications

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

_*****A/N – This is Part 1 of 2*****_

Bailey strolled through the French Quarter. The early morning sunshine filtered through the trees creating dappled shade on the sidewalk. She moved slowly past Jackson Square as she watched a young man set out his artwork. She paused a moment to admire an abstract piece. Varying shades of blues and greens swirled together to create a background. Streaks of gold shot through the swirls. It made Bailey think of shooting stars. She smiled as the man nodded in her direction. Continuing on her way Bailey adjusted her Ray Ban Aviator sunglasses. She looked at the buildings as she passed. Just like always, she was impressed by the wrought iron railings of the Upper Pontalba. The ironwork never failed to impress her. She studied the second floor balcony for a moment before crossing the street. She passed a few early morning shoppers as she ducked under the canopy of Cafe Du Monde. The scent of fresh coffee and beignets greeted her as she got in line behind two gray haired ladies. While she waited for a table to clear she pulled the script from her tote. She flipped until she found the page she had marked the night before.

She skimmed the page as the line shuffled slowly along. She didn't realize it was her turn to be seated until she heard a voice in front of her.

"Good mornin', Miss Bailey."

Bailey flipped the script closed and smiled. Charlie had worked at the Cafe for as long as she could remember. Her earliest memories of him were from when she was five or six years old and he had proclaimed her the prettiest little girl he'd ever seen. Since that day she had been enchanted by the man. His weathered face was never without a smile. His dark skin was a sharp contrast to the thick white hair that stood up in a halo around his head. Today was no different. He reached out and patted her hand before leading her across the already crowded cafe. He pulled out her chair and waited for her to get settled before moving away. She smiled fondly as she watched him shuffle back toward the kitchen. Laughing softly to herself she realized just how well Charlie knew her. She didn't have to tell him what she wanted. He returned a few minutes later with a cup of Cafe Au Lait and an order of fresh, hot beignets. He placed them on the small table in front of her with a smile. Charlie slid a pile of napkins over to her.

Bailey smiled in thanks as Charlie turned away. He stopped a few tables away to speak with an older gentleman. After pulling the script from her bag again Bailey reached for a beignet. The fluffy square donut practically melted in her mouth. She closed her eyes as the flavor danced over her tongue. She settled back in her chair as she read over the marked section of the script one more time.

_Jake is in the Quarter. As he passes Jackson Square he catches a glimpse of someone he thinks he recognizes. He pushes through the crowd in an attempt to follow. He makes it to the end of the block before he realizes he was wrong. He doubles back in the direction he came and disappears into the crowd. He makes it only a few blocks before realizing someone is indeed following him. Glancing behind him he doesn't see anyone but he keeps moving. The third time he looks over his shoulder he sees a man following him. The crowd moves forward obscuring his view. Jake moves faster through the Quarter before finally turning down an alley. He moves quickly until he comes to a courtyard. He pushes the gate open and steps into the courtyard. He drops into a fighting stance as he waits for the man to find him. Jake begins to think that he imagined it. He takes a deep breath and moves closer to the gate. He stops mid-stride as a shadow comes into the courtyard. Jake watches as the shadow comes closer. He stares as the shadow becomes a person. Camera pans right showing Eric Masters. _

Bailey reached into her bag and rummaged around until she found a pen. Turning the script sideways she made a note in the margin _Reactions to seeing Eric: surprise, shock, anger, disbelief, panic. _Leaning back in her chair she looked at the notes she made. She could only hope that the next scene wouldn't be as difficult for Randy. Maybe it was just being out in the bayou that had put him on edge. It was a place that would make many men uncomfortable. It was understandable to say the least. Hopefully being in the city would bring better results. She certainly wanted today to be more of a success. With a sigh Bailey realized she had doodled over the page as she had been lost in thought. She smiled as she looked at the collection of little flowers.

With a sigh she tossed her napkin onto the table and began gathering her belongings. She had just enough time to walk the three blocks to the Bourbon Orleans Hotel. The cast was to meet at 7 AM sharp for a short tour of the French Quarter. Bailey set a five dollar bill under the sugar canister as Charlie set a Styrofoam cup of coffee on the table. Murmuring a thank you Bailey stood. She waved to Charlie then stepped back into the sunshine. Quickly crossing the street Bailey turned in the direction of the hotel. In less than 10 minutes she was standing outside the front door of the hotel. Standing with her back to the door she studied the traffic moving slowly down the street.

"What a beautiful day."

Bailey turned slowly toward the voice. She smiled as Gary Sinise stepped into the early morning sunshine. He was dressed in khaki pants and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked as if he belonged in the city. That pleased Bailey. The less distractions they had, the better things would go. Now if only they could get the day started. Filming was slated to begin shortly after lunch. It left her very little time to do her job.

"This is the prettiest morning I've seen in forever." adjusting her sunglasses Bailey glanced back toward the building. "Where's Renny?"

Gary laughed softly as he folded his arms over his chest. "He went to make sure Sleeping Beauty is up."

Frowning slightly, Bailey didn't need Gary to elaborate. She knew exactly who he was referring to. There was only one person that would need to be reminded of his responsibilities.

"Don't look so worried."

_Easier said than done_ Bailey thought. It was in her nature to worry. She had a lot of people depending on her. Not to mention she had a reputation to consider. She really needed this movie to be a success. It was the only way she was ever going to be able to make a full-time living at this. Failure was not something she could allow herself to think about. The door opened as Renny stepped onto the sidewalk. He kissed Bailey on the cheek then stepped into the street. A moment later the door opened again and Randy exited the hotel. Bailey groaned inwardly as her green gaze raked over him. He looked as if he had slept in his clothes. His black T-shirt was wrinkled and his jeans looked as if they had seen better days. His blue eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses.

"Nice to see you brought a zombie with you." Gary's voice was full of mischief.

"When in Rome, Gary, when in Rome." Renny laughed as he helped Bailey step from the curb.

Bailey took a deep breath as she looked at the three men standing before her. They were as different night and day yet they all had to work together. Each of them brought something unique to the table. It was her job to make sure they melded together. She was going to do exactly that come hell or high water. She looked at each man in turn before stepping into professional mode.

"As you know the city of New Orleans was founded in May 1718. It was established as port of trade in the new world. The problem with the city is that, on average, it's eight feet below sea level. Because of this the city had to be innovative in it's construction. The original part of the city is called The French Quarter. It is approximately 13 blocks long and 6 blocks deep. If you take notice as we walk,you will see that the streets are all one-ways."

Bailey turned on her heel and began moving deeper into the Quarter.

"As with most things in this city, religion played a big part. As you can see from here, St. Louis Cathedral is at the heart of the Quarter. The rest of the city is built around the church. The markets and street vendors also set up along the river to ensure that they could easily transport goods."

Glancing over her shoulder Bailey was grateful that they were still following closely. She stepped into the shade of a tree and turned to face them.

"In the scene we're filming today we have to be very aware of what's going on in the city. We have several hundred extras that will be involved. So it's very important that you hit all of your marks on time. Gary, you're following Randy as he walks through the Quarter. Once Randy catches a glimpse of you, you disappear into the crowd. That will be approximately in this area." Bailey smiled as Gary nodded in understanding.

"Now once Randy sees you, you're going to disappear back around the corner of this building." Bailey pointed to the building across the street from them. Gary nodded in understanding as he stared at the weathered brick.

"We turn down St. Ann as Gary continues following. When we get to the corner of St. Ann and Dauphine Randy actually catches a glimpse of you."

Bailey flicked a glance at Randy to make sure he was paying attention. She sighed in frustration as she realized he was paying attention to everything but her. She shook her head slowly when she saw what had captured his attention so completely. Two young women were strolling down the sidewalk toward them. One was tall and dark haired, the other was slightly shorter and very blonde. She noticed that both girls were well endowed and barely dressed. They were wearing matching shorts and tanks tops. He watched as they approached, his blue gaze locked on them. He smiled at them and slid his sunglasses down.

"Morning, ladies."

The shorter girl giggled as she glanced at her friend. They continued walking past and Randy turned to follow their progress. He continued staring long after the pair and disappeared down the street. Sucking in a deep breath Bailey crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't sure why but she felt as if she'd been slapped. It was one thing to know she wasn't even a blip on Randy's radar. It was another thing entirely for him to visually molest someone in public.

Sensing her distress Renny placed a hand on Randy's arm. "Your attention would make this easier, my friend."

Flashing a quick smile, Randy slid his sunglasses back into place and made a small motion for her to continue. Bailey resisted the urge to say something rather unladylike. Instead she took a long sip of coffee and forced herself to be calm.

"We continue onto Dauphine until we come to this courtyard." Bailey turned on her heel and moved quickly down the street. Reaching into the pocket of her pants she pulled out a set of keys. She quickly found the one she needed and slid it into the lock on the heavy iron gate. Surprisingly it opened without a sound.

The group entered the lush courtyard and Bailey forced herself to take a moment to admire the carefully landscaped area. Red bricks were laid out in a herringbone pattern. Bird of Paradise and palmetto plants were mingled in three of the corners. In the fourth corner stood a statue of an angel. Her wings were outstretched and her serene face was lifted skyward. From somewhere nearby she could hear the sounds of trickling water. A small fountain was nestled in the greenery next to the statue.

Moving to the small wrought iron table Bailey set her coffee and keys down. She pulled off her sunglasses and laid them on the table. She set her tote in the chair and turned to face Randy.

"This is where the climax of the scene happens. It's very important that we see the range of emotions from you, Randy."

Bailey had the feeling that she might have been talking to a wall instead of a flesh and blood man. Randy was staring at something over her shoulder. She resisted the urge to turn and see what had captured his attention now. Instead she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Randy, do you understand?"

It took Randy a moment too long to respond. He flashed her a quick smile as he nodded.

"Yeah, I got it. You want emotion. Don't worry, honey, I'll give it to you."

Bailey bit her tongue in an effort not to tell Randy where he could stick his "Honey." She was a professional and wanted to be treated as such. But that was a discussion for another time. Reaching into her tote she pulled out her copy of the script. Flipping it open to the marked page she held the script out to Randy.

He stared at her outstretched hand before taking the script. He barely glanced down at it before handing it back. He hadn't even pretended to read it. Renny silently held out his hand for the script. With a sigh Bailey gave it to him. He studied her notes before closing the script.

"It seems you know exactly what this scene is in need of. I'll trust you to ensure that we have exactly that." Renny gave Randy a hard look before handing the sheaf of papers back to her.

Bailey nodded in understanding as she forced herself not to look at Randy. She knew exactly what was expected of her. Too bad she couldn't say the same for everyone.

*****A/N – Hope you enjoyed Part 1. Please check back soon for Part 2. Don't forget to review.*****


	4. Daytime Disasters

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

***** A/N – This is Part 2 of 2. *****

The sun was nearly cresting in the sky when Renny finally called for a break. They were still down in the Quarter filming. Gary's acting had been as flawless as expected. He hit all of his marks on time and brought the right amount of edginess. He'd brought the right mix of mystery and danger to the scene. All in all, Bailey was very pleased. Gary's performance was perfect and they were a little ahead of schedule. That made her a little more confident than she probably should have been.

Glancing at her watch, Bailey realized it was getting late. A glance at the sky confirmed her fears. The sun wouldn't be on their side for long. The next part would have to be done in one shot. Maybe two if the problems were minor. If they didn't get it right, and quickly, they'd be right back here tomorrow. And that was not something they could really afford. The filming schedule was tighter than usual. They only had a few weeks to film the city parts before moving to the other locations. It left Bailey very little time to accomplish her To-Do List.

Adjusting her sunglasses, she looked toward the alley. She could see the production assistants milling around as they waited for Renny to return. Idly she wondered where Randy was. She hadn't seen him since earlier in the day. He had been mysteriously absent. That didn't sit well with her. How was he supposed to know what was expected of him if he couldn't be bothered to show up? Shaking her head, she forced herself to quit thinking about Randy. It wasn't going to do her any good. She had a job to focus on. The sooner they finished filming, the sooner she would be rid of him. And so much the better.

Bailey took a calming breath as she walked down the alley. The press of bodies was almost oppressive. The narrow strip of pavement was overflowing with people. She mumbled a soft "excuse me" as she made her way to the courtyard. After a few minutes she finally pushed her way into the courtyard. She stepped to the side and surveyed the set. Everything was exactly the way it was supposed to be. The wrought iron table and matching chairs had been moved to the center of the courtyard. The chairs now sported brightly striped cushions.

This part of the scene was important. It wasn't everyday a man's past came back to haunt him. She could only hope that Randy knew what was expected of him. They didn't have time to babysit him while he tried to figure it all out. He had one chance to show what he was made of. Bailey prayed that he wouldn't let them down.

Moving out of the courtyard, Bailey walked over to the row of director's chairs and sat down. Pulling her laptop over she opened it. She checked the video feed from the courtyard. Everyone was taking their places. Gary was standing just outside the courtyard wall as he waited for his mark. All they were missing was Randy. Glancing at her watch once again, Bailey bit back a sigh of nervousness. They were quickly approaching the zero hour. It was getting to be now or never.

Renny silently approached and took his place behind the camera. He nodded to the crowd milling around. As if by magic, everyone took their places.

"Randy, if it's not too much trouble, would you consider joining us?"

Renny's voice carried across the crowded alleyway. Bailey resisted the urge to crane her neck to see if Randy was indeed complying. Instead she kept her gaze locked on her laptop. She watched the movement in the courtyard for a tense moment. After what seemed like forever, Randy's lanky form passed in front of the camera. He was dressed in dark blue acid washed jeans and a black v-neck boyfriend t-shirt. Bailey noticed he had a silver bracelet on his left wrist. Odd, she hadn't figured him to be the jewelry type. What sense was there in painting a peacock? He pulled off his sunglasses and handed them to one of the production assistants. He crossed the courtyard to stand on the X that had been discreetly taped onto the bricks.

Renny glanced into the courtyard to make sure everyone was in place. After studying the scene he pulled on a set of headphones. He motioned to his left and gave a nod.

"Action."

Bailey forced herself to watch the scene playing out on her laptop. The camera started out with a wide shot of the courtyard. It panned to the right; showing the angel statue as well as the lush foliage. Finally the camera settled on Randy and it closed in. His eyes were narrowed as he stared at the gate leading into the courtyard. The muscle in his jaw twitched ever so slightly. Randy took and step forward then stopped. His narrowed gaze moved from left to right, scanning the area in front of him. After a long moment of silence Randy's stance relaxed slightly. His fists unclenched as he forced himself to relax. Bailey counted to ten as they waited for Randy to start moving again. He took one slow step toward the gate and then another. On the fourth step Gary moved out of the shadows of the alley. The camera swung around to show him before cutting quickly back to Randy.

A muttered curse left Bailey as she stared at her laptop. How in the name of all that was holy had he manage to screw this up? What the hell was it going to take to get a reaction out of Randy? The camera was showing a close up of Randy and Bailey was yet again disappointed. His clear gray eyes were flat and dull. His face was utterly expressionless. He might as well been made of wax for all the emotion he was showing. With an aggravated sigh Bailey closed her laptop and slid from her chair. Watching Randy fail again was just too painful. She needed to take a minute by herself and regroup.

Silently Bailey made her way back down the alley to where catering had set up a makeshift dining area. The area was practically deserted. She grabbed a bottle of Dr. Pepper and moved to a table at the far end of the tent. She twisted the cap off and took a long drink. Toying with the bottle, she tried to figure out what she should do. Her instincts were telling her this was a no win situation. In each of Randy's scenes something hadn't been quite right. His performance was slightly off kilter. She didn't know if it was just his nerves or if it were something much deeper. The only thing she knew for sure was her gut was telling her this was not going to work.

She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Renny approach. He touched her on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow him. He lead her past the catering truck and into the shade of an oak tree before turning to face her.

"I take it you are not happy."

Bailey took a deep breath as she looked up at Renny. She bit her bottom lip as she decided what she should say. She knew she had to speak the truth but it was a matter of how. She didn't want to sugar coat anything. But she didn't want to come across as a little too harsh.

"Something's not right, Ren."

He nodded in agreement and waited for her to continue. Bailey was never once to mince words. That was part of the reason he respected her so much. She had the admirable habit of being honest.

"I just don't know what's going on but it's not working." Bailey's voice was soft as she glanced up at Renny.

Renny remained silent as he looked at her. He crossed his arms over his chest and she let go of a deep breath.

"Is it our dear boy?"

Bailey nervously chewed her lip as she considered her words. Their problem could be summed up in a single word. Randy. So why couldn't she just come right and say it? Damn if she knew. Finally Bailey nodded in agreement.

"He's just not getting it at all. If he has any emotions, he doesn't show them. It's like he's wearing a mask. His expression never changes. You never see beyond what he's willing to show."

Renny nodded in agreement. "What do you suggest?"

Bailey sighed heavily as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her khakis. She looked down at the ground as she mulled over her choices. She could tell Renny the truth, that she didn't think Randy was ever going to get it right. Or she could be a little more diplomatic in how she replied.

"I don't know. I wish I had some idea of what's going on in his head. Maybe you and Gary should sit down and talk with him. Maybe if he has more insight he'll figure it out."

Renny took a deep breath as he flicked a glance at the alley. The crowd of people was beginning to file toward them. They needed another break while he figured out his next move. He had become intensely concerned when he realized Bailey was no longer at his side. That was an indicator that things were not going well. They did not have time for complications, especially so early in the schedule. It was not an indicator that good things were on the way.

Nodding in agreement, Renny glanced at Bailey, "Of course we will speak to him. I appreciate your suggestion." With that, Renny turned and walked away.

Bailey sighed heavily once Renny was out of sight. She hated this part of her job. Nobody liked to be the bearer of bad news. Especially not her. Part of her always thought there could have been something else she should have done. She always wanted to find the way to fix the problem. It was just in her nature to be the diplomat. Shaking her head slowly, Bailey turned toward the production trailers.

Randy was practically seething by the time Renny left Bailey standing alone under the oak tree. Just who the hell did she think the was? She was just a production hand. She had absolutely no right telling Renny anything. If she thought she had any kind of say so in the movie, she was about to get a rude awakening. Just as Bailey walked past him, he stepped in front of her.

Startled, Bailey looked up. She swallowed a yelp of surprise as Randy blocked her path. Craning back her neck, she tried to meet his gaze. Dark shades hide his eyes. Sighing softly Bailey forced herself to be calm.

"Excuse me. I didn't see you." Randy flashed what he hoped was a charming smile as he looked down at Bailey. It was the first time he'd really noticed how delicate her features were. She had a look that practically screamed wholesome, All-American girl. She looked like the kind of girl that Randy could charm rather easily.

Bailey made a soft noise under her breath as she folded her arms over her chest. She flicked a glance at Randy before taking a step out of the way. "No problem."

Sensing Bailey was about to beat a hasty retreat, Randy stepped a little closer. "We haven't had much time to talk."

Bailey resisted the urge to outright laugh in his face. She knew damn good and well that Randy didn't have the intention of ever getting to know each other. She was definitely not the kind of girl that Randy would ever notice. So what, exactly, was he getting at?

"I have to go back to work." Bailey took a step to the side. Randy stepped with her, mirroring her movements.

"What's the hurry? We have a few minutes."

Bailey arched a brow as she looked around. Surely he wasn't trying to have an actual conversation. That was just too much to ask.

"Are you talking to me?"

Randy stared at Bailey in confusion. Who else was he supposed to be talking to? A quick look around assured him that they were indeed alone. Forcing a smile, Randy looked at Bailey. She was proving to be much tougher than he expected. As much as he hated to admit it, it was a pleasant surprise.

"Who else?"

Bailey bit back an unladylike snort as she crossed her arms over her chest. She arched a brow as she glanced up at Randy. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Randy felt a genuine smile tug at his lips. He liked her moxie. Shrugging one broad shoulder, Randy slid his hands into his pockets. He leaned toward her slightly, "I just thought we could have a little talk."

Bailey did the unthinkable. She laughed. Right in his face. It wasn't just a little laugh. It was a deep belly laugh. After a long moment, Bailey tried to compose herself. Her hand fluttered over her heart as she fought for calm.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe it." Although her voice was moderately controlled, he could still see the laughter dancing in her eyes.

"I tried to be nice." Randy took a deep breath as he felt the Viper persona descend on him. If sweet talking her didn't work, maybe scare tactics would. "What do you think you're doing?"

Bailey had the good sense to look surprised. "Me? Little ol' me?"

Randy bit back a growl as he stepped close to Bailey. She didn't so much as flinch as he brought himself right into the center of her personal space. "I heard what you said to Renny."

That statement sobered Bailey up faster than anything else could have. She had hoped Renny would handle the situation without her name ever having to come up. It was ten times worse now that Randy knew for certain who had incited what was going to come. Damn her bad luck. Bailey sank her teeth into her bottom lip as she considered her best option. Denial wasn't really possible. She could very politely tell Randy to shove his intimidation where the sun doesn't shine. Or she could take the diplomatic route and try to help him help himself. None of the options really appealed to her. But damn it, if she didn't do whatever was necessary, she feared she'd never get a job in this town again. So what was the right answer?

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." she said softly. She was truly sorry Randy had found out in such an impersonal manner.

"Cut the bullshit. What are you after? Are you trying to get me fired?"

_As if I have that kind of power. _Bailey thought to herself.

"I have a job to do. Just like Renny does. Just like Gary does." arching a brow, she looked pointedly at him. "And so do you."

Randy shook his head slowly as he stared down at the petite blonde. He was tempted to shake some sense into her. "I'm doing my job."

Bailey forced a sweet smile as she shook her head.

"What do you call that back there?" she waved in the general direction of the alley.

"I call that acting."

Bailey snorted in laughter. "I call that a travesty. Have you watched any of the production footage?"

Randy felt the anger bubbling in his veins. Just who did she think she was? She had no right to stand there and make unfounded criticisms of his work.

"What did you say?"

"Look, Randy, we have an important job to do here. We all have to work together and get it done right. Renny needs you to give 110%."

Randy's mouth snapped shut with an audible click of his teeth. It was taking every ounce of his self-control not to tell her where she could stick her opinion.

"You don't think I'm giving 110%?" Randy asked. His voice had dropped to a low tone.

"I'm not saying you are and I'm not saying you're not. I'm just making the point that everybody has to give this their best effort."

Randy's arms crossed over his chest as he stared at Bailey. He was absolutely pissed that the dainty little girl had the balls to stand there and tell him, Randy Orton, how to do his job. He kept eye contact with her for a long moment. Finally Bailey's gaze dropped as she took a step back. She turned on her heel and moved toward the alley. She was willing to let the conversation drop until she heard Randy's voice from behind her.

"Cena sure as hell never said you were such a bitch."

Bailey froze in her tracks as the words sank in. He went there. He totally went there and called her the one name she had tried for years not to be. Just because a girl could play hardball didn't mean she was bitch. Turning back to Randy, Bailey quickly moved to stand in front of him. She glared up at him, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Next time you talk to John, why don't you ask him for a few pointers. He sure as hell never had a problem pulling his head out of his ass long enough to get the job done."

And then she smiled at him. A purely angelic, straight from Heaven smile. She lifted a hand and waved slightly before turning back toward the alley. Randy watched her walk away with her head held high. He didn't know what gave her the right to get in his face like that. Nobody was brave enough to get in his space and tell him off. Nobody, that was, except a petite blonde with big green eyes. Randy felt a smile tug at his lips as he watched her disappear into the shadows. Whether or not she realized it, the unremarkable Bailey White had just captured his undivided attention.

*****A/N - Please review*****


	5. Breakfast and Invitations

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

_**A few days later**_

_**Just before 8 AM**_

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Brennan's Restaurant was the place to see and be seen. Thankfully, Renny had reserved the courtyard area for their meeting. The sun was barely peeking over the red brick walls. Towering banana trees swayed lazily in the breeze. The soft white flowers of the Queen Ann's Lace danced like a row of tiny ballerinas. The sweet scent of honeysuckle perfumed the early morning air. A well dressed waitress set a plate of Eggs Benedict in front of Randy. He nodded silently as she turned back to her tray. She quickly set a plate of Eggs Owen before Gary. She flashed a quick smile before disappearing into the restaurant. Picking up his fork, Randy poked at the perfectly cooked eggs. He watched as the yellow yolk seeped up through the tiny holes. The last thing he wanted was another rich, saucy meal. What he wouldn't give for a stack of whole wheat pancakes and scrambled egg whites. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be on speaking terms with his stomach. Flicking a glance at Gary, he sighed heavily. It didn't matter what happened, Gary's appetite was always voracious.

Randy forced himself to stop poking at his breakfast. He cut into the delicate concoction and took a small bite. The flavors turned into something that Randy could only identify as sawdust. He chewed carefully and swallowed hard. It took all of his concentration to take a second bite.

Gary noticed Randy's sudden silence. "Something wrong with your breakfast?"

Setting his fork down, Randy sighed heavily and glanced at him. "Not hungry."

"You know my son's a big fan. He'd really like to meet you." Gary smiled slightly as he picked up a triangle of toast. He bit into the buttery softness as he waited for a response. A solid minute ticked by without a response. "Maybe you wouldn't mind signing an autograph for him."

Randy forced his gaze to meet Gary's. He wasn't interested in having a meet and greet but what could he really do? It wouldn't look good if he refused to play nice. "Yeah, I can do that."

Gary stared at Randy for a long moment then resumed eating. "It's gonna get better, you know."

Slightly confused Randy looked at him. "What?"

Gary reached for his napkin as he leaned forward in his chair. He flicked a glance at the other cast members before returning his attention back to Randy.

"This is your first big time role, right?"

Randy bit back a small smile as he looked at Gary. He should have known. He should have seen this coming. After what happened a couple of days ago he was expecting some kind of pep talk. He'd bet his next paycheck that someone had put him up to this. Silently, Randy looked at him.

"Making movies is like having sex. The first time is always the most complicated." Gary laughed as he reached for his glass of orange juice.

"Who put you up to this?" Randy couldn't hide the small smile tugging at his lips.

Confusion creased Gary's brow as he returned Randy's steady gaze. "Pardon?"

"It was Bailey, wasn't it?"

Gary shook his head slowly. "I've been in this business a while. I know what it's like to try to make a name for yourself. It's not always easy."

"No offense, man, but I can handle this." Randy's gaze locked with Gary's. He held the connection for a moment as the tension between them increased.

Gary held his temper in check as he leaned back in his chair. He studied Randy's rugged features with steady eyes. What was it with this guy? He acted like he had the weight of the world on his broad shoulders. He acted like he was God's gift to modern cinema. If only he knew how far out of his element he really was. Randy was living in a glass house. Sooner or later a rock was going to shatter it to pieces.

"Never said you couldn't. Just sometimes it gets pretty rough."

Randy crossed his arms over his broad chest. "I know that."

"It's hard to keep yourself focused. Being in a new city can have a lot of distractions. You have to keep your head in the game."

The urge to roll his eyes was nearly overwhelming. The last thing he needed was another person telling him what he should do. He was a grown man, for crying out loud. He was perfectly capable of delivering a stellar performance. What he needed was for everybody to get off his back. Too much pressure would only kill any creativity he had. Wasn't that exactly what everybody kept trying to prevent? Sooner or later they would realize all he needed was time and a little space.

Sighing heavily, Randy's gaze moved around the courtyard. Renny sat at the table closest to the entrance. Seated at the table with him was Producer Matt Carroll and Executive writer Michelle Gallagher. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Bailey. Figures she would be in the very center of it all. He wouldn't expect her to be anywhere else. With a soft snort, Randy forced his gaze away from her. He blew out a soft breath as he looked at the next table. He felt a small portion of the tension melt away. Nina sat facing him. Her silky dark hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. Dark sunglasses hid her eyes. Even without carefully applied make-up, she was still rather beautiful. The dappled sunlight gave her skin a rosy glow. For a moment Randy allowed himself to bask in the sight of her. She smiled at something producer Kathryn Perry said. Randy watched as she reached for her water glass and took a small sip.

Lost in thought, Randy didn't notice Renny rising from his seat. He tapped his spoon lightly against his water glass. He waited as a final murmur of conversation floated skyward. As soon as all eyes were on him he smiled faintly.

"Good morning, my friends. I hope you are enjoying this lovely breakfast. As you know, our schedule is incredibly tight. We have very little time to spare. In the interest of progress, I have made a decision. I realize that we are in the midst of filming the action sequences but I feel it is time to shift the focus. Nina and I had a long conversation and we agree that it is time to let the spotlight shine on her. Today we will begin filming the hostage scenes. Once we have filmed those, we will return to where we leave off. I hope this does not cause too much confusion. I have every intention of continuing on schedule."

_Fuck! _Randy thought to himself. The rug was being pulled out from under him. Renny was making the decision to push him aside. The thought of it made his stomach churn. What really bothered him was the point that Renny hadn't said a word to him. No one had. He'd made the decision without even consulting the one person it would affect the most. Silently, Randy cursed a blue streak. His gaze settled on Bailey once again. She caught him looking at her then quickly looked away. _I knew it! She's behind all of this! _He forced himself to look at Renny. He hoped the other man could tell just how pissed off he was.

Tossing his napkin onto the table, Randy pushed back his chair. He stood quickly and moved away from the table. He disappeared into the bustling interior of the restaurant. Winding his way through the mostly occupied dining room, his eyes were locked on the exit. Trying to keep his temper in check was nearly impossible. He exited the building and stepped out onto the sidewalk. Patting his pockets, he wished he had a pack of cigarettes. It was a habit he'd given up a while ago but times like these made him crave the smooth flavor of tobacco. Slipping his sunglasses into place, Randy stepped into the sunshine. He paused a moment as he looked both ways. Just as he was about to step from the sidewalk, Randy heard someone calling his name. His spine stiffened slightly as he turned toward the voice. A sigh of relief left him as he saw who had followed him. He had expected Renny or Gary. Instead he found himself looking at Nina.

She paused for a second just outside the door. Glancing behind her, she made sure the heavy door had closed. She approached him slowly, her steps slow and uncertain. Taking a few steps toward him, she pulled off her sunglasses. Nervously, she clutched them in her hand.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you knew."

Randy sighed heavily as he looked down at Nina. He saw nothing but honest sincerity in her eyes. She had been caught in the middle of this, just as he had. It really wasn't fair for him to be angry at her. It hadn't been her decision to make these changes. No, that was someone entirely different. Somebody that he'd love to wrap his hands around her slender throat. Somebody that …

Randy forced himself to stop thinking about all the ways he'd love to throttle a certain blonde-haired pain in the ass.

"I'm sorry I reacted like that." Randy said softly. His gaze dropped to the sidewalk before flicking back up.

"I hope you're not angry with me."

A genuine smile tugged at Randy's lips. How could he be angry with her? Especially when she was looking up at him with those beautiful eyes? He shook his head slowly.

"I'm angry. But not at you."

Her relief was instant and palpable. Nervously, she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. Randy watched the subtle movement with increasing fascination.

"We haven't really gotten to know each other." Nina smiled slightly as she looked up at him.

Arching a brow with interest, Randy slid his hands into his pockets. His body relaxed slightly as he leaned closer to her. He caught the scent of her perfume. It was slightly floral with an exotic, almost spicy undertone. He took a deep breath and let it settle into his lungs. God, he could get used to that scent.

Noticing the slightly distant look in Randy's expression, Nina shifted closer and rested her hand on his forearm.

Startled, Randy looked down. Her delicate hand rested on his tanned skin. He could feel her heat all the way to his bones. Forcing his wayward thoughts under control, he made himself look Nina in the eyes.

"I'd like to change that."

Nina smiled happily up at him and nodded. "That sounds great."

Randy had been around enough beautiful women to know that Nina was interested. And if he didn't miss his mark, it more than just on a professional basis. _Now this is a woman who knows what she wants. _Randy thought to himself. Turning up the charm, he leaned a little closer.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Randy didn't miss the way her eyes widened ever so slightly. He could tell she was unsure what his intentions were. She was intrigued by him but also a little wary. He reminded her of a rabbit he'd had as a child. She was intelligent and curious but also smart enough to sense danger when necessary. Sensing her hesitation, Randy smiled down at her.

"Maybe we could discuss our characters. Some of the scenes get really intense."

Nina nodded in agreement. "I've never done anything like this before."

Randy smiled at her; a slow, sexy smile meant to completely disarm her. His voice was low and soft, "Me either."

He knew the instant the last of her reservations melted into the growing heat of the day. She took a deep breath and looked directly into his eyes.

"I would love to have dinner with you."

Randy wanted to howl in triumph. He knew he'd be able to persuade Nina to have dinner with him.

"Pick you up at eight?"

Nina laced her hands together as she looked up at him. "Eight it is."

"Great. I'll pick you up at the hotel."

Nina nodded and took a small step back. She wasn't sure what to say now. She glanced up at him before glancing over her shoulder at the door.

"Well, um, I'll see you later then." Nina took two steps back before turning away from her.

Randy stood rooted in place as he watched Nina disappear back into the restaurant. He couldn't stop the smile of satisfaction that spread over his features. He was a man that loved the chase. Especially when the prey was a small, delectable morsel like Nina. He couldn't wait to get her all to himself. No distractions. No movie. Just the two of them and all the time in the world. Turning on his heel, Randy stepped into the sunshine. He took a left and started back to the hotel. As he crossed the street he realized he was whistling. For the first time since coming to this God-forsaken hell hole, he had something to look forward to.

***** A/N – Please review *****


	6. Friendships

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Bailey stepped through the doors of the New Orleans School for the Deaf and smiled. All around her she could hear the soft sounds of activity. She could hear people talking in the offices closest to the doors. The sound of the copier came from the supply room on the left. She paused at the Check In desk and quickly signed her name on the clipboard. Adjusting her pink shoulder bag, she moved down the hall. She stopped as she came to the last doorway on the right. Peeking into the room she spotted the woman she was looking for. She waited until the other woman noticed her and motioned for her to enter.

"You're here!" Dana McKnight said as she looked up at her friend. The two exchanged a quick hug. Bailey took a step back and set her bag down on a nearby chair. Dana McKnight was the kind of friend a girl only found once in a lifetime. They had met their Freshman year at LSU and had been friends ever since. They did everything together, even joining the same sorority. Before graduation, they made a promise that no matter what they would always stick together. So far it proved to be a win-win situation.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Bailey said as she took a set in the chair in front of Dana's desk. What had started out as an early morning walk with her six-month old yellow lab, Louis, turned into a two hour adventure. They had wandered aimlessly through the streets of the French Quarter until they were both exhausted.

"No worries. We still have plenty of work." Dana smiled as she picked up a stack of papers and placed them into a manila envelope. She tucked it under her arm and picked up a small leather book. She glanced at Bailey before motioning for her to follow.

"What's the plan for today?" Bailey asked as they moved back up the hall toward the entrance. They took a left and climbed the stairs to the second floor.

Dana glanced up as they came to stand inside the art classroom. A smile passed over Bailey's features as she saw the collection of small tables and chairs. Each table was covered in thick sheets of plain brown paper. Looking down, she saw the drawings left on the paper. The students ranged in age from three years old to early adult. They were taught how to cope with their hearing disabilities while getting an education. As Bailey had found out over the last three years of volunteering, the kids of N.O.S.D. were the brightest, sweetest children on the planet. Sometimes she forgot that they were disabled. She loved spending time with them, helping to enrich their lives as much as possible.

Dana crossed the room to stand beside the rows of boxes stacked along the wall. She set her folder down on one of the boxes then turned to face Bailey.

"We need to unpack these boxes and take inventory."

Curiosity got the better of her and Bailey moved to the closest box and opened it. Inside were neatly stacked books.

"Are these the new textbooks?"

Dana's smile with filled with a touch of pride, "Indeed they are. We made enough money at the Spring Fling to get them."

Bailey felt a genuine smile tug her lips. She knew exactly how hard they worked to put on the annual fundraiser. It had taken literally months of planning and begging for donations. When all was said and done, the school had raised just over $11,000, the final major and costly repair to be completed since the 2005 hurricane season. Half of the money had been spent to repair the roof on the dormitory. The remaining funds were used to purchase as many books as possible. It had been an important goal they had struggled to meet for the last year. Now, the children would have the most current educational materials available.

"Looks like we have plenty to do." Bailey said as she looked at the rows of boxes stacked waist high.

"Chloe should be here in a little while." Dana smiled at the mention of her younger sister. Chloe was the whole reason Dana had gone to school to become a Special Education teacher. Chloe had been a perfectly normal, healthy youngster. Shortly after Chloe turned 10, she came down with a high fever. She was hospitalized for nearly six weeks as the doctors struggled to find the diagnosis. Just when all hope seemed lost, a specialist diagnosed Chloe with Meningitis. Antibiotics treated the raging infection but nothing could be done to save her hearing. The very school they were standing in became Chloe's salvation as she learned to cope with her deafness. She was definitely a success story and an inspiration to the people around her.

"How's she doing?" Bailey asked as she took the clipboard Dana held out to her.

"Much better now. The doctors are talking about trying to do the implant again." Dana flashed a quick smile as she opened a box. She quickly counted the books and pulled them from the box.

"Is she ready?" Bailey asked as she double checked Dana's numbers and wrote the number in on the clipboard.

"She says she is but I don't know. She was so disappointed when the last one failed."

Bailey made a soft sound under her breath. Disappointed was not the word to describe Chloe after the failed attempt to implant a cochlear device. Devastated was more the word. But in true Chloe style, she was willing to do whatever was necessary. She was, first and foremost, a survivor.

"It'll work this time." Bailey said with a smile. They had to think positively. This time Chloe's surgery would be a success, Bailey was sure of it.

Dana nodded as she opened another box, "How's work on the plantation coming along?"

Bailey's smile widened at the mention of her home. The plantation had been in her mother's family for more generations than Bailey could count. Every generation of her family had been raised on the massive working farm. At least that was the way things had been until Hurricane Katrina leveled the area in 2005. The homestead and surrounding farmland had been destroyed. Some five years later work on the house was nearing completion. It had been a labor of love for the entire family. Almost every weekend was spent bringing the traditional Louisiana style home back to its former glory.

"Daddy says it won't be too much longer. He thinks we should be finished before Mardi Gras."

Dana paused long enough to glance at Bailey. This was good news. The White family Mardi Gras Party was always the most highly anticipated social event of the season. The tradition had been sorely missed over the last few years. It was an incredible feat that they would soon be completing what had become an obsession.

"If it's finished in time, is Beau throwing a party?"

Bailey arched a brow at Dana's carefully phrased question. A smile tugged at her lips as she looked at her friend. "Daddy is planning on having the biggest Mardi Gras party in all of Louisiana."

Dana laughed at the mention of "Daddy". The rest of the city of New Orleans called the retired police chief Beau White. The big, gray haired bear of a man was the sweetest soul God had ever put on Earth. The way he mourned his beloved wife, Belle, was the stuff of legends. His love for Belle was what drove him over the last five years. It was all for her. He couldn't bear the thought of not making good on the last promise he ever made. He swore that no matter what, the plantation would be restored. It was the least he could do for the woman who brought so much meaning to his life.

"How are BJ and Matt?" Dana asked as she unpacked the last box and set the books aside.

"They're good. BJ and Genny are busy with the twins." Bailey smiled at the mention of her niece, Belle, and nephew, Beau "Tres" White. Bailey smiled as she thought of Tres, the third male in the White family to bear the name Beau. He was an exact carbon copy of his father and grandfather. Belle was just as cute and precious as her younger brother. With her mop of blonde curls and bright eyes, she was practically irresistible. Bailey absolutely loved them to pieces. "Matt's busy with the Bruin's training camp."

Bailey didn't miss Dana's soft sigh at the mention of her brother. Matt was every girl's dream. He was tall and blonde and built like a brick wall. He was a natural athlete, football was his specialty. He spent as much time as he could on the field. He was a physical education coach during the academic year and during the fall he was an assistant football coach at his alma matter, Alfred Bonnabel High School, home of the black and gold Bruins. Every woman within a hundred miles thought Matt was one hell of a catch.

"Tell him I said hi."

Bailey smothered a laugh under with the back of her hand. She knew exactly why Dana wanted her to pass along her regards. She, like every woman under the age of 90, was dying to get her paws on the youngest White sibling.

"I sure will. He'll be in town tomorrow." Bailey caught the smile on Dana's face. She tried to be casual as she eyed Bailey. Matt lived in a small townhouse in Kenner, a small city 20 miles west of New Orleans. He rarely ventured into the big city, much preferring to spend his time away form the hustle and bustle of city life. Matt was definitely a country boy at heart.

"You two have anything special planned?" Although Dana tried to be casual, she was secretly excited.

"We're going out to dinner tomorrow night." Dana arched a brow as she glanced at Bailey.

"Is he taking you any place special?"

"Just to Muriel's." Bailey watched as Dana's eyes widened then slightly narrowed. Muriel's was one of the classiest restaurants in the French Quarter. It had been lovingly restored and opened as New Orleans' premiere dinner spot. It was the place to see and be seen. Damn, Bailey was one lucky girl.

Dana forced herself to stop gaping at her friend. She turned slightly away and busied herself straightening the already neat stacks of books. Bailey saw the blush creeping into her friend's face.

"If you're free for lunch on Sunday, I could set a place for one more." Bailey said softly as she studied Dana's flushed features. "I'm sure Daddy and the boys won't mind having company."

Sundays were family day in the White house. And depending on Bailey's filming schedules, the family; Genny and the twins included, would gather for a family meal.

Dana's relief was palpable. She turned to Bailey and smiled. "You sure I won't be intruding?"

Bailey laughed as she shook her head, "Honey, you are always welcome. I can't promise you'll sit next to him but you'll at least be in the same room with him."

Dana's gasped in mock outrage as she swatted Bailey on the arm. "Hush now."

Bailey's laughter was heartfelt as she looked at her friend. "You've been in love with him for years. Don't act like the whole world doesn't know you want to be the future Mrs. Matthew White."

Dana rolled her eyes as she took the clipboard from Bailey. "Do you have to say that out loud?"

Bailey laughed until her sides hurt. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't tease you."

Dana tried her best to keep a stern expression on her face. "No, you shouldn't." A wicked smile lit her face. "Maybe I'll have time to go to the bakery and pick up something for dessert."

Bailey turned slightly and leaned over the nearest stack of books. She pretended to count them as she watched Dana from beneath lowered lashes, "His favorite is Reese's Pieces Pie from Luli over at The Decadence Shop."

Dana gasped in outrage a moment before both of them dissolved into giggles.

After a few minutes of trying to reign in the laughter, Dana picked up a box and carried it over to the closest table. She sat down in one of the small chairs and pulled the box closer. With both hands she began pulling out boxes of makers and crayons.

"How's work?"

Bailey's soft groan as audible in the otherwise quiet room. She glanced at her friend, taking in her soft features and sleek, sable colored hair.

"It's been better."

Dana straightened in her chair as she glanced at Bailey. "Finally tired of dealing with those Hollywood types?"

Bailey rolled her eyes as she shook her head. Dana's dislike for the "wanna be" actors that invaded their city was known far and wide. She honestly didn't understand why the entire city would stop in its tracks when celebrities appeared. Bailey knew Dana was holding a grudge against Nicholas Cage for taking her table at Emeril's Delmonico. It was a slight Dana was never going to forgive.

"He's not really a Hollywood type."

Dana arched a brow as she neatly stacked boxes of crayons on the table. "Then what is he?"

"He's a professional wrestler."

Dana stared at her friend without so much as blinking. "Seriously?"

Bailey nodded in agreement.

"You mean like Hulk Hogan?"

Bailey laughed as she looked at Dana. Leave it to her best friend to throw out a cultural reference nearly twenty years old.

"More like the updated version of Hulk Hogan."

Dana paused, a box of markers clutched lightly in her hand. "So what's the problem?"

Bailey sighed heavily as she crossed the room. She sank down into the chair beside Dana. She shook her head slowly as she tried to figure out where to begin. The pronounced silence was not lost on Dana. She knew Bailey was lost in thought by the way she twirled her bracelet around her wrist. Reaching over, Dana placed her hand on top of Bailey's.

"Talk to me."

Bailey forced herself to meet her friend's knowing gaze. Describing Randy Orton without using the words "ass" and "jerk" was nearly impossible. She looked past Dana and out of the slightly smudged window. A blue jay perched on a nearby tree. Bailey watched the little bird for a moment. "I think I'm in big trouble."

Worried by the sudden serious tone in Bailey's voice, Dana leaned forward in her chair. She studied her friend with knowing eyes. "Like gotta get married trouble? Or spending the next thirty years down on the Farm trouble?"

Bailey laughed at the idea of spending the next thirty years doing hard labor at Angola State Prison. Not only would she not be allowed entrance into the men's prison, she hoped she'd never be careless enough to actually get caught. "As in I don't have a job and can't pay my bills kind of trouble."

Dana silently arched a brow as she waited for Bailey to continue. "I just don't know if this movie was such a good idea."

"Bad script?"

Bailey shook her head as she watched the little bird suddenly take flight. The tree limb it had perched on bounced slightly from the departure. "No, the script is really good. It's probably the best I've read in months."

Confused, Dana sat back in her chair and folded her arms across her stomach. "Then what's the problem?"

Bailey met Dana's gaze and saw the confusion and worry reflected there. Dana had always been a natural worrier. It didn't matter what happened, Dana was always the one to worry. It didn't matter or big or small the matter was, Dana gave it no less than one-hundred percent of her worrying attention.

"The problem is Randy Orton."

Dana didn't so much as blink. Obviously, the name didn't register with her. Bailey pulled out her iPhone and pulled up Randy's WWE profile. She handed the phone to Dana who studied the photo for a long moment.

"Who's he?"

"The male lead in the movie. He has no idea what he's doing. It's like he's a wax figure. It's impossible to get any emotion out of him."

"Basically, he stinks?"

Bailey laughed softly at Dana's most apt description. "You have no idea."

"Why did they hire the guy then?"

"Not like I had a choice in the matter. The company Randy works for is the one making the movie. They pretty much decided he was the guy for the job. Unfortunately, they had no idea what they were doing!"

Dana smiled slightly as she looked at her. Bailey was just precious when she was all riled up.

"So tell them to get you somebody else."

Bailey gasped in shock and outrage. "I can't do that!"

"What are your options then?"

Sinking back in her chair, Bailey thought about her options. She could call Vince McMahon and tell him everything and not have a job to speak of. She could tell Renny the movie was a total disaster and walk away, again without a job. Or she could figure out how to get through to Randy. All in all, none of her options held an ounce of appeal. What she really wanted to do was close her eyes and wait for the answer to magically come to her. But she knew that was never going to happen. She had to figure a way out of this mess. And soon.

"The only thing I can do is make it work. We have to make this movie."

Dana reached over and gently patted Bailey's hand. "Look on the bright side, darlin'."

Bailey arched a brow as she looked at Dana. "I don't think there is one."

"There's always a bright side, Bailey."

"Yeah? Then what is it?"

"At least he's hot."

Bailey gasped as she stared at Dana in open-mouthed shock.

"Get over yourself, honey. That boy is hot property!"

Shaking her head slowly, Bailey resisted the urge to knock some sense into her friend.

"You just did not say that."

Dana laughed at Bailey's utterly serious face. "Yes, I did. He's gorgeous."

"Don't make me un-invite you to supper on Sunday."

That sobered Dana up like nothing else could. She knew Bailey was always a woman of her word. She would have no qualms about telling Dana her invitation was no longer valid.

"Okay, forget I said that. You just have to make the best of a bad situation. Renny wouldn't have asked you to work on this movie if he didn't believe you could do it. You have to have faith in yourself."

Bailey knew Dana was right. It didn't matter what her person feelings were. It didn't matter that the mere mention of Randy gave her a serious case of the butterflies. It didn't matter that she would die before she admitted she agreed Randy was hot. All that mattered was she had a job to do and she needed to figure out how to make everything fall into place. Too many people were counting on her. She couldn't allow herself to think about what would happen if she failed.

"You're right. I have to believe in myself. I can do this." Bailey gave an affirmative nod.

Dana squeezed Bailey's hand, "That's my girl. Just keep telling yourself you can do anything you set your mind to."

Bailey forced a smile. If only that was the case. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stop thinking about Randy. That was part of the reason Louis' walk had practically turned into a marathon. She was trying to rid herself of the thoughts plaguing her. The day Randy Orton walked out of her life couldn't come soon enough. She just had to do whatever it took to make that day happen as quickly and efficiently as possible.

"I can do anything I set my mind to."

Dana swatted Bailey gently on the leg before standing. "Good girl. Now, let's go downstairs and see if we can find Chloe."

Bailey nodded as she stood. She followed Dana across the room. As she stepped into the hall, she promised herself that no matter what, Randy Orton would not steal so much as another second of her thoughts.

*****A/N – Please review!*****


	7. Dinner and Disaster

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

The only good thing about the day was that it was nearly over. Randy had grudgingly sat on the sidelines as the crew worked to film the first of Nina's scenes. It had been a test of his will power to stay under the radar as Nina worked. As much as he'd wanted to be back at the hotel, he couldn't make himself leave. Nina was amazing to watch. She was funny and incredibly smart. She had a very gentle way about her. Every person on the set would bend over backward to make her happy. She just had that affect on people. She was gracious and kind, expecting the best out of every person around her. Things had gone from boring to interesting once he realized the very sight of him made Bailey practically trip over her own feet. If nothing else, he got the satisfaction of knowing he was being a thorn in her side. Randy spent the morning sitting nearby, alternately watching Nina and glaring at Bailey.

Just after lunch boredom once again took root. Randy was bored out of his skull. He watched from behind the protection of his sunglasses as Renny spoke quietly to Nina. She stared up at him with unblinking eyes and he explained the subtle nuances of the scene. After what seemed like an eternity, Nina nodded and stepped back onto the set. Without another interruption, they filmed the entire scene. As the crew took a quick break to move several items on scene, Randy flicked a glance at Bailey. She absolutely refused to so much as acknowledge him. For the better part of the day, she had done whatever was necessary to avoid being around him. She'd intentionally kept herself as far away as possible.

Just as the sun was beginning to set, Renny called a halt to the day's progress. He wanted everyone to go back to their rooms and prepare for the next day. Renny expected everyone to return to the set focused and ready to make the most of their time. Randy heaved a sigh of relief as he stood and stretched. Gary slapped him hard on the back as the two quietly spoke. Bailey waited until Randy's attention was focused on Gary before crossing over to her abandoned chair. She picked up her tote and began to quickly shove things inside. Although she tried not to listen to their conversation, Bailey couldn't help but overhear Gary ask if Randy had plans for the evening. With a sly smile Randy nodded and responded that he had plans to take Nina out to dinner. Bailey gasped in horror as Randy made a thinly veiled innuendo that suggested he wanted Nina to offer herself as dessert. She shot a murderous glare at Randy as she shouldered the tote. Randy's deep laughter followed her as she quickly made an escape. Watching Bailey scamper away like a scared rabbit had been the highlight of his day. At least it had been until he arrived at Nina's room exactly on time.

Now, Randy could barely tear his eyes away from Nina. The blue dress hugged her body in all the right places. Her silky dark hair was swept back from her oval shaped face. She looked as young and innocent as a woman could. Randy wanted to take her out on the town and show her just how bad he could be. Leaning forward in his seat, he studied her with curious gray eyes.

"So what's life like in Atlanta?" Randy knew the fastest way to get a woman to start talking was to ask about herself.

Nina's smile was heart-felt as she glanced up at Randy. "It's pretty normal. I get up, go to work and come home at the end of the day."

A hint of a smile tugged at the corners of Randy's mouth, "There's gotta be more."

The blush creeping into her cheeks was absolutely adorable. "You don't believe me?"

Randy flashed a killer smile as he leaned back in his chair. "I just can't imagine you sitting home every weekend."

Nina laughed softly as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Believe me, I'm more of a homebody."

Randy couldn't believe a beautiful girl like Nina would spend many nights alone, scarfing down a pint of Ben & Jerry's. She was much more suited to hot parties and close contact dancing. He laughed softly as once again his gaze moved over her.

"You never paint the town?"

Nina laughed, the sound was soft and musical. She shook her head slightly. "Not really. Ian and I like to stay in. He loves to cook."

Randy's predatory gaze snapped up to lock with hers. Who the hell was Ian? Just how serious were they? "Does he?"

Nina murmured softly under her breath. She took a small sip of white wine before looking at Randy again. The instant she mentioned Ian, Randy's entire demeanor changed. One second he was teasing and playful. The next he was looking at her as if he was figuring out how hard it would be to make her disappear. The way he was staring at her make her feel slightly edgy. Ignoring the slightly uneasy feeling, she continued.

"He's quite talented, actually. Although there have been a few times things didn't turn out so well."

Randy made a small noise in the back of this throat. As if taking the cue to continue, Nina started relating the story of the time cooking spaghetti ended with the fire department being called. His gaze moved around the room, taking in the details. They were in a smaller section of the dining room. At one time it had been a small covered porch. Now it was enclosed by light brown bricks, creating an intimate little space. French doors opened into the main dining room. Potted ivy plants hung from the ceiling. The atmosphere of the restaurant was cozy and intimate. His gaze was drawn to the doorway. Through narrowed eyes, he watched as Bailey stepped into the restaurant. A moment later she was joined by a tall, incredibly well-built man. The man came to stand beside Bailey as she spoke to the hostess. Bailey barely came up to the top of the guy's shoulder. As Bailey turned to speak with the hostess, he stepped directly into Randy's line of vision. Bailey was totally blocked by the guy's sheer size. After a moment he stepped back and allowed Bailey to precede him. He followed slightly behind, one hand placed lightly on the small of her back.

The other couple crossed the room to be seated at a table at the far end. The man waited patiently as Bailey took a seat in the chair facing him. A moment later, he took the opposite chair. Randy realized he was grinding his teeth as he stared at Bailey. He forced himself to take a deep breath. He forced his gaze back to Nina who was still happily nattering on about the virtues of Ian. It took all of his self control not to look at Bailey again. Instead he forced himself to watch Nina finish the last of her Blackened Salmon. Hopefully she wouldn't want to order dessert. The sooner they left, the better. He wasn't entirely sure he would be able to stay in the same room much longer.

Against his better judgment, he glanced at Bailey. She was smiling as she toyed with her wine glass. Letting go of a hard breath, Randy reached across the table and grabbed Nina's hand.

"How does a walk along the river sound?" Randy forced a smile.

Surprised, Nina looked at him. Her head tilted to the side as she silently studied him. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Randy nodded once in response, "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Nina's smile was nearly angelic. "I think that would be nice. I'd love to see the city at night."

Randy motioned for their waitress. He silently handed her his credit card without bothering to ask for the check. She took the square of plastic then disappeared. As he waited for her to return, he drummed his fingers on the pristine white table cloth. After an eternity she returned and gave Randy the small leather case. He scrawled his signature across the bottom of the receipt without so much as looking at the total. Roughly, he shoved back his chair and moved to stand beside Nina's chair. He kept his body at an angle, hoping to block her view of the rest of the restaurant.

Nina picked up her small handbag and turned to face Randy. She took two steps then paused. "Look, there's Bailey!"

Randy bit back a muttered curse as he glanced at Bailey. Thankfully, Bailey seemed oblivious to their presence. "So it is."

Nina slipped her hand onto Randy's arm and tugged gently. "Let's say hello."

Randy dug in his heels as he shook his head. "They look like they don't want to be disturbed."

Nina made a soft tsking noise under her breath. "Nonsense. Bailey won't mind at all."

Randy resisted for a moment. He flicked a glance at Bailey and immediately wished he hadn't. Her eyes were locked on them, her smile quickly fading as their eyes met. She sank back in her chair and looked away. She whispered something to her date, causing the big man to turn slightly in his chair. His eyes narrowed as he looked Randy over from head to toe. Randy knew a challenge when he saw it.

"You're right, Nina, we really should say hello."

Randy took Nina by the hand and tugged her across the room. Coming to stand beside the table, he nudged Nina forward.

Nina glared at him for a heart beat before flashing one of her trademark smiles. "I hope you don't mind the interruption."

Bailey forced a smile as she looked up. Remembering her manners, Bailey placed her damask napkin on the table and stood. She quickly hugged Nina and stepped away.

"What are you doing here?" Bailey asked. She flicked a glance at Randy who's attention was focused elsewhere.

"We're getting to know each other. With the big scenes coming up, Randy thought it would be a good idea."

Bailey arched a brow. "Did he, now?"

Randy turned slightly to look at Bailey. "Just want to make the scenes as real as possible."

Bailey felt a flush creep into her cheeks. She knew Randy was trying to needle her. Not wanting to let Randy know he was affecting her, she forced a smile. However, Randy was not paying her the least bit of attention. His attention was focused on her brother. The way the two men were sizing each other up was not lost on Bailey. She cleared her throat loudly.

"Nina, Randy, I'd like you to meet Matt. Matt, this is Nina Dobrev." Matt rose slowly from his seat to stand in front of Randy. He glared at the other man before offering his hand to Nina.

"Very nice to meet you, ma'am." Matt smiled, flashing a set of deeply cut dimples. Nina giggled softly and shook his hand. Matt nodded to her as she took a step back.

"And this is …."

"I'm Randy Orton." he interrupted.

Bailey shot him a scathing glare which he barely noticed. Matt grudgingly offered his hand in greeting. Randy gripped his hand, exerting more pressure than was truly called for. Matt didn't so much as flinch. He simply waited for Randy to decide he was finished strong-arming. Matt's hand dropped to his side as he turned slightly to Bailey. He nodded once, cuing her to sit.

Randy watched as Bailey responded to Matt's silent command. She perched lightly on the edge of her seat and folded her hands neatly in her lap. It was rather odd to see her acting as a demure lady would. Most of the time she was nothing short of Attila the Hun. He bit back a smile as Matt took his seat.

"So you work with Bailey?" Matt's voice was deep and thickly accented.

Nina smiled and nodded. "Bailey is a doll. We're glad to have her working with us. Aren't we?"

Randy nodded slightly as Nina looked up at him. "Absolutely thrilled."

Bailey noticed the sarcasm dripping from his words. Linking her fingers tightly together, she fought valiantly to keep her composure. She glanced at Matt and saw the way the muscles along his jaw were working. Matt's temper was about to get the best of him. She reached across the table and covered his hand with hers. She shook her head slightly and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Eske ou vle m 'okipe sa a? " Matt asked her softly in Cajun French. _Do you want me to handle this? _

She hesitated a moment before answering, "Non, li pral sèlman fè li vin pi mal." _No, it will only make it worse. _

Matt nodded once in agreement. Bailey was more than capable of handling an arrogant ass. But if Orton so much as twitched, he would gladly hand him his ass on a silver platter.

Sensing the growing tension, Nina nervously shifted. "We won't keep you. I just wanted to say hello."

Bailey smiled slightly as she met Nina's gaze. She saw nothing but honest sincerity. She had no doubt Randy was the one behind this little public display. "That's very sweet, Nina."

Randy wrapped an arm around Nina's waist. He forced a smile as he glanced at Bailey. "I'm glad to see you're taking the time to relax. I know how busy you've been. It must be so hard trying to run everything by yourself."

Bailey gasped in outrage as she glared up at Randy. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Just as she was about to let loose a scathing response, Randy nudged Nina gently.

"Let's give these two love birds some privacy." Randy smiled a devious sort of smile as his gray eyes raked over her. "Try to get to bed at a decent hour, Bailey. You've got a busy day tomorrow."

With that Randy turned sharply on his heel. Nina made an apologetic face and hurried after him. Bailey heaved a relieved sigh as she sank back in her chair. A long moment passed before Matt spoke.

"What the hell was that?"

Bailey frowned as she shook her head. "That is the reason I have an ulcer."

Matt grumbled something under his breath. Bailey smiled as she looked at her brother. She had no doubt that Matt would gladly feed Randy to the gators. He'd happily and efficiently dispose of her annoying little problem without so much as batting an eyelash. Truth be told, she was more than a little tempted to let him do it. No matter how tempted she was to say yes, it wouldn't really solve her problems. She'd just trade the current set for a new set. No, she'd have to deal with the arrogant ass herself. Just could only pray that she could do that without getting herself into deeper trouble.


	8. Honesty

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Bailey was nearly two hours late getting to the set. Just as she was leaving her French Quarter town house, her cellphone rang. The call was from her contact down at city hall. Nadine had an insider hint that the city was going to deny her application for filming at Jean Lafitte's Blacksmith Shop. If Bailey could make it to see Councilman Jimmy Walters before 8 am, she just might have a chance to catch him before he went into closed door meetings. Bailey rushed through the narrow streets, praying she would arrive at Walters' office in time. Thankfully, the councilman was still sitting in his office sipping coffee when she arrived. She'd been allowed inside to plead her case. After a great deal of heated discussion the councilman reluctantly stamped her application _APPROVED. _

The instant she arrived on the set, she knew the day was about to get even longer. While filming the first scene of the day, Nina took a fall. Thankfully, she was uninjured but was now sporting a small bruise on her forehead. Nina was quickly ushered off to her trailer while her make-up artist was summoned. They would have to wait for Ana to work her magic before filming could resume. Taking advantage of the unexpected break, Bailey went in search of Renny.

She passed through the set without finding him. A quick search of the production trailers proved just as fruitless. Heaving a frustrated sigh, Bailey pulled her phone from her bag and dialed Renny's number. Hoping to catch a glimpse of him, she turned in a slow circle. She heaved a heavy sigh as Renny's phone went to voice mail. Bailey ended the call and shoved the phone into her pocket. Looking around once again, she decided to go back to catering.

As she made her way across the crowded area, her cell phone rang. Quickly pulling it from her pocket, she glanced at the Caller ID. She would call Dana back when she had time to talk. Right now she was on a mission to find Renny. As luck would have it, Renny was in catering along with most of the crew.

He smiled as he watched her approach. "I wondered what happened to you."

Bailey frowned as she glanced around. "You won't believe it!"

Instantly concerned, Renny set aside his glass of orange juice and took her by the elbow. He led her a few feet away where they could have a bit of privacy.

"What is it, my dear?"

Bailey took off her sunglasses and looked up at Renny. "The city council almost rejected our application to film at the Blacksmith Shop."

Renny's eyes widened in surprise and shock. "Almost?"

Bailey nodded as she dug in her bag. She found the approved license and showed it to Renny.

"Councilman Walters is a stubborn old mule."

Renny took the license and skimmed it before handing it back to her. "I don't understand. I thought Councilman Walters was a supporter."

Bailey made an unladylike sound under her breath as she looked up at Renny. "That was before Councilman Andrews talked him out of it. Councilman Andrews said he was concerned for the "safety and preservation of our local historic landmarks.""

Renny stared at her in open-mouthed shock. "What is he implying?"

Bailey frowned as she shook her head. "He said he is concerned that we will cause more harm than good by filming there."

"That's preposterous."

Bailey shook her head slowly as she put the license back in her bag. "The good news is Councilman Walters was very receptive to bribes."

Renny laughed as he looked at Bailey. It never ceased to amaze him that she would go to any length necessary to get her way. She was a master negotiator and even better, she was not above a bribe or two.

"How much is this going to cost, my dearest?"

"No more than we can really afford. I implied that a sizable donation to the New Orleans Historic Preservation Fund would be made by the end of the week."

Renny folded his arms over his chest as he looked at Bailey, "From the look on your face, I assume there is more?"

Bailey laughed as she flicked a glance at Renny. "You know me too well. I promised that he would be able to meet Nina and Gary at a special luncheon in a few weeks."

Shaking his head in wonder, Renny couldn't help but admire Bailey. She managed to persuade a head-strong councilman to bend to her will with relatively little lining of the pockets. What she promised in exchange for the license would not cause any delays or set backs.

"Once again, you impress me, Bailey. I am in your debt." Renny gently squeezed Bailey's shoulder. "Although I will let you have the honors of breaking the news to Nina and Gary."

Bailey nodded in agreement. It was the least she could do since she was the one making promises on their behalf. She hoped that Nina and Gary would take the news as well as Renny had. "I better find them and let them know I've booked an appearance."

Renny nodded as he watched Bailey turn on her heel and wind her way through the catering area. He couldn't help but admire her. She was a truly unique character. Not many people, especially in his line of work, would go the extra mile to get the job done. Most would simply allow the ups and downs of their work to overwhelm them. But not Bailey, she rolled with the punches, never staying down for long. That was one of her most admirable traits. What he wouldn't give to have an entire staff much like her.

Randy sprawled in his chair as they waited for Nina to return to the set. He was bored out of his skull. Before the day really started, Nina fell on the uneven bricks. During the time she was in her trailer, a whole lot of nothing had been going on. He glanced up just in time to see Bailey making her way to the line of trailers. A quick look at his watch told him she was more than a few minutes late. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and she wore dark sunglasses. She looked as if she'd had a late night.

"Good morning, sunshine." Randy said as she passed close enough to hear.

She didn't so much as glance in his direction.

"Rough night?" Randy leaned back in his chair to watch as Bailey came to an abrupt halt. She took a deep breath before turning to face him.

Bailey forced a smile and a half-hearted wave before turning back to Nina's trailer. She knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before entering. Randy frowned as he watched Bailey disappear inside. She certainly had a stick up her ass this morning. Maybe her date had turned into a total disaster. The thought of Bailey's evening being ruined made him smile. He wasn't sure why but thinking about the incident at the restaurant irked him. He told himself it was just because Bailey had a lot of nerve being on a date after she kept harping on the fact that they were there to do a job. The idea of a double standard pissed him off.

His attention was drawn back to Nina's trailer as the door once again opened. Bailey stepped into the sunshine and put on her sunglasses. She looked in both directions as if she were waiting to cross the street. Finally she pulled herself to her full height and hitched her bag higher on her shoulder. With a purpose in her step, she started moving toward him. She moved quickly, neither looking right or left. Randy waited until she was striding past him to speak.

"Not much of a morning person, are ya?" Randy glanced up as Bailey passed him. He knew she'd heard him by the way her steps slowed ever so slightly.

"Would it kill you to say good morning?" he fought the urge to snicker as she quickly stopped. She turned slowly to face him.

Bailey's usually smiling face was pulled into a frown. Her mouth was a tight line. "Good morning."

Folding his arms over his chest, Randy leaned back in his chair. Shaking his head, he studied her. She looked as if she hadn't slept at all the night before. What a pity.

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine this morning?"

Randy didn't think it was possible but Bailey's mouth drew into an even tighter frown.

"Have you seen Gary?" she asked. She had the distinct feeling Randy was purposefully trying to get under her skin. The last thing she needed was Randy aggravating the daylights out of her.

Randy shook his head. "Did you oversleep?"

Bailey was grateful she had on her sunglasses. She didn't want Randy to see the way her eyes narrowed at his question. "I had a meeting this morning."

Bailey let out an exasperated sigh. She so didn't have time for this. She really needed to find Gary before they resumed filming. "I'd really love to chat but I need to find Gary."

Randy had the gall to look like he'd been insulted. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at her.

"Don't let me stop you."

Bailey's grip on her bag tightened as she looked at Randy. She hated the way he was able to needle her. He knew exactly what buttons to push to make her want to whack him with something heavy. Instead she took a deep breath and pulled herself up to her full height.

"Thank you."

Bailey quickly turned on her heel. She wasn't sure what direction she was going. She just wanted to get away from Randy as quickly as possible. Her temper was three seconds away from exploding. The last thing she had time for was Randy's juvenile antics. Forcing herself to take a deep, calming breath Bailey turned down one of the alleyways. The quiet coolness made her feel slightly better. Her steps slowed as she looked around the set. Other than a couple of production hands, the area was empty. Glancing down at her watch, she sighed. She had less than an hour before she had to leave. Her appointment with the Greater New Orleans Garden Society could not be missed. She dared not show up even one minute late. The gray haired biddies ruled with an iron fist. It had taken an incredible amount of persuasion for them to agree to see her. The only thing she could do was let Renny know she needed to speak with Gary.

With that thought in mind, Bailey retraced her steps out of the alley. She was so focused on the uneven brick street that she never saw anyone approach. She gasped in surprise as she bounced off an incredibly solid chest. Strong arms reached out to steady her.

"I'm so sorry." Bailey looked up to find Randy looming over her. She quickly found her composure as she glared up at him. "It's you."

Randy's laugh was low and soft. The sound of it made her shiver. Bailey shook her head to clear it. What the hell was wrong with her? She did not have time for distractions. Especially not well built ones with bad attitudes.

"That hurts, Bailey." Randy said as his hands slid into his pockets. He studied her in the dappled shade. Her cheeks were tinged with pink. He wondered if it was from exertion or something else.

"What do you want?" Bailey asked. She really didn't have time to stand here and wait for Randy to get to the point.

"I want to apologize." Bailey's bark of disbelieving laughter caught Randy off guard. His gaze snapped to her face. The transformation in her was almost unbelievable. Not three minutes before she looked like a sour old shrew. Now she looked like a fresh face girl next door? How could laughter, even of the sarcastic variety, cause such a change?

"Apologize? Whatever for?"

"For last night." Randy's smile held not even a trace of sincerity.

Bailey rolled her eyes. As if. Randy didn't mean his words in the least. He was playing with her. Too bad for him, she knew his game and was ready for it.

"No need. We didn't mind at all. It was nice to see you and Nina having a good time."

Randy's smile faltered slightly. "We had a great time."

"I'm glad Nina had a chance to see more of the city." Bailey said.

Randy arched a brow. He noticed that he was not included in the statement. "Nina and I had a great time. She loved Bourbon Street."

Bailey laughed as she shook her head. "I bet she did. Girls her age always do"

Randy's smile completely disappeared as her meaning sank in. She was implying that Nina was too young for him. Not that it was any of her business.

"She saw some things she'll never forget."

The innuendo was abundantly clear. Bailey felt a wave of revulsion wash over her. Of course Randy would do something like that. He'd love to take a sweet girl like Nina and have his wicked way with her. The thought made her ill.

"I'm sure she'll see even bigger and better things in her life." Bailey smiled innocently up at Randy.

Her sharp barb had the desired effect. Randy's lips tightened into a thin line as he looked at her.

"From the looks of things, your evening didn't end with bang."

Bailey's gasp of surprise made him smile. He wanted there to be no doubt in her mind that two could play her little game. "If I had to guess, I'd say you both skipped dessert."

The smug smile tugging at Randy's lips made her want to scratch his eyes out. He was an asshole of epic proportions. Biting back an unladylike retort, Bailey pulled off her sunglasses and glared up at him.

"As much as I'd love to stand and continue this conversation, I really have to go."

Bailey waited for Randy to step aside. He didn't budge. "What's wrong, babe? You're so uptight today."

Bailey glared at Randy. The jerk was not going to take a hint. Being nice wasn't cutting it.

"What do you want, Randy?"

Pretending to be offended, Randy held up his hands and took a step back. "Whoa, calm down. I'm just trying to be nice."

"What you're doing is standing in my way!"

That caught Randy's attention. Just who did she think she was?

"No need to get hostile." He took a step toward her, lowering his hands as he moved.

"I really don't have time for this."

"But you had time to go on a date?" Randy asked. He watched Bailey's calm dissolve even more by the second.

"This is not about my personal life." Bailey gasped.

"Isn't it? Aren't you always the one telling us we have a job to do? That we need to be focused on what we're doing?"

"No." Bailey's answer was simple.

"I disagree because I distinctly remember you telling Renny that I was not doing my job."

Bailey laughed at the expression on Randy's face. He was dead serious. He honestly bought into the bullshit he was spouting.

"That's right. YOU aren't doing your job. YOU are the reason we had to start filming Nina's scenes. YOU are why we're having to rearrange our entire filming schedule." Bailey shook her head before giving him what she hoped was a scathing look. She tried to move past him.

"Don't pull that holier-than-thou bullshit with me." Randy hissed as he reached out to take Bailey by the arm. He spun her around to face him.

Frustrated, Bailey pushed a stray lock of her out of her face. She glared up at Randy.

"This is exactly what I mean!" Bailey looked down the arm he held before looking back up at him. "I have a meeting in thirty minutes and you want to stand here and argue. Stop being selfish."

"What does the hell does that mean?" Randy shook his head as he looked at her in outrage.

"Are you deaf? How can I possibly be any clearer?" Bailey propped her hands on her hips as she looked up at him.

"I'm not selfish."

Bailey laughed long and hard. "Do you hear yourself? I mean, honestly, do you realize how stupid you sound?"

"What did you say?"

Bailey shook her head. "You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself. You know people are counting on you. You know Vince and Renny need you to get your act together. And you haven't. The only thing you care about is being the center of attention."

Randy was shocked to hear Bailey say something like that. She knew absolutely nothing about him. How dare she stand there and spew such garbage?

"Let me tell you something, honey … "

Bailey rounded on him like a shark on its prey. "No, let me tell you something. There are a lot of people counting on you. If you can't get your act together, a lot of people are going to suffer. It doesn't matter to you if this movie makes five bucks or five million. You won't give a damn that the production guys can't get a job on another film because this one bombed. You won't give a damn that Renny's reputation will have a black mark. You won't care that nobody else will hire me. You'll go back to your charmed life and it won't matter because you're too selfish to care."

With that Bailey turned and quickly walked away. She was shaking with anger as she crossed the production area. By the time she reached her car, she was on the verge of tears. She was so angry she could barely see straight. She slammed her car door shut and sat in the driver's seat as she tried to calm down. Reaching up, she flipped down the visor and looked in the mirror. A few stray tears escaped as she looked into her red, swollen eyes. Quickly wiping them away, she took a deep breath. It didn't do anybody any good to cry. She needed to focus on getting the job done. Even if Randy didn't care, she did. People depended on her and she was going to get the job done. Come hell or high water she would do whatever she had to. Failure was not an option.


	9. Lunch and Learning

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Boredom was the name of the game. The morning had dawned clear and bright. A light breeze was coming off the Mississippi River. All in all, it was a great day in the city of New Orleans. So why then, was Randy having a hard time finding something to capture his attention? He'd gotten up well before sunrise and had a reduced version of his usual work out. He ordered a light breakfast of whole wheat toast and fresh fruit. That occupied exactly 19 minutes of his day. With a heavy sigh, Randy leaned back in the wing back chair. Looking up at the ceiling, he knew he was just about as bored as he could possibly be. His gaze moved to the windows overlooking the bustling city streets. As he watched, people moved up and down the street, carrying on with their business on a glorious Sunday afternoon. Shaking his head slowly, he wondered what there was to do in this city. Surely there had to be something that he could do that would kill a couple of hours. Forcing himself up from the chair, he grabbed his sunglasses and a ball cap, looking to exit boredom and step into some form of entertainment. Sunday was their only day off and he was bored to tears.

The instant Randy stepped into the dappled shade; he wished he hadn't been bored enough that leaving his room was a viable option. The view from his hotel room was incredibly deceptive. What looked like a glorious, sunny day turned out to be a total scorcher. The temperature had to be at least a hundred degrees. The humidity immediately plastered his shirt to his skin. The slight breeze did little to stir the air enough to provide any real relief. Tugging his ball cap lower, Randy took a left and headed down the street.

For the first time since arriving in the city, he allowed himself to really look at it. NOLA was different than his first impression of urban decay he'd first encountered. Here, in the heart in the French Quarter, things were different. The buildings were still age worn but there was something he couldn't quite put his finger on that now intrigued him. As he looked down the one way streets, he saw that most of the buildings sported colorful flags and assorted hanging plants. With very little effort, the residents of the Quarter brought splashes of greenery and color. It was now obvious that the people living here showed there was more than just gritty streets and crowds of people.

Randy followed Orleans Street down to the very end. To his right lay Jackson square and further down was _Ripley's Believe It or Not_. As Randy stared up at the small red and white sign, he shook his head. The last thing he wanted to do was spend money to look at a collection of oddities. He could do that anytime. Hell, all he really had to do was take a good look around. There were more unique people in the city than he'd ever seen. As if to prove his point, a tall, slender man with a blue Mohawk strolled by arm in arm with a girl wearing a bright pink tutu. The couple moved past him, chattering excitedly. They passed Randy without so much as glancing in his direction. Shaking his head slowly, Randy watched as they disappeared down the street. Over the last few days, he'd seen more than enough of odd couples.

Once again, the thought of Bailey came to him. He tried to push the niggling sense of unease to the back of his mind. He refused to think about her, especially since she'd had the gall to call him selfish and uncaring. What the fuck did she know, anyway? She was a pretentious, uptight prude with a god complex. Taking a left, Randy began walking away from the heart of the city. He wasn't sure exactly where he was going, he just wanted to escape the thoughts running through his brain. But thoughts of Bailey wouldn't leave him alone. He didn't know what it was, but for the last 48 hours, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. More than anything, he was still pissed that she'd said those ugly things. The woman was entitled to her opinion, no matter how misguided it was. It just rubbed him raw that she had stood there, looked him in the eyes, and spewed that garbage. Not that her opinion of him really mattered. In fact, he didn't give two shits what she thought. He was his own man, no matter what she said. But there was something about the whole situation that made him feel …

The truth of the matter was, Randy had no idea what he was feeling. Part of him knew he'd been mean to her on purpose. He didn't know why but he was dying to get a reaction out of her. He wanted to see what happened once her calm exterior had been invaded. He wanted to know what happened once her defenses showed cracks. And she had reacted immediately. In fact, the voracity of her reaction had shocked the shit out of him. He expected her to somehow keep that incredible calm. Instead, she'd reacted with the lightening speed of a provoked snake. Randy felt a chuckle rumble through his chest. He found it amazing that sweet natured Bailey had a little bit of Viper in her, too. No wonder he wanted to provoke her until she reacted. In some ways, she reminded him of himself.

Shaking his head slowly, Randy knew it was more than that. He knew Bailey was his polar opposite. She was entirely too calm and collected. Nothing could possibly ruffle her immaculate feathers. At least he thought that until he saw the sheen of tears turn her eyes translucent. God, seeing the tears filling her eyes felt like a kick in the balls. Immediately he'd felt remorse. He knew he'd pushed her too far. And yes, in all honesty, that was exactly what he was hoping for. But her reaction was something all together different. He never dreamed she would look at him as if her heart were broken. He offered up a silent prayer of thanks that Bailey quickly turned and fled. He didn't know what to do when a woman started crying. It always made him feel helpless.

If Randy didn't know any better, he'd think it was guilt gnawing at him. Thank God he knew better. What did he have to feel guilty for? Okay, yeah, he had intentionally provoked her. He knew exactly what he was doing as he kept poking at her until she finally broke. And when she finally gave him an unguarded reaction, he'd felt like a deer caught in headlights. He knew as soon as the words left his mouth that he'd crossed that invisible line. He'd gone from wanting to get a reaction out of her to intentionally hurting her. Damn it, that was not like him. He didn't get his rocks off by hurting women. So what, really, was he feeling guilty for? Shaking his head, Randy stopped the rapid progression of his thoughts. He didn't want to think about what might be causing him to feel this way. It wasn't like him at all. Maybe it was the heat. Yeah, that had to be it. The heat was causing him to react in very un-Randy-like ways.

Looking around, Randy realized he'd walked much further than he intended. He was in a part of the city he was completely unfamiliar with. The nearly claustrophobic French Quarter had given way to a slightly more spacious neighborhood. All around him were tall Live Oaks, which had cast shadows over the worn sidewalks beneath them. Looking up at the nearest street sign, Randy knew he had ventured quite a ways from the hotel. Stopping in the shade of the nearest tree, he turned in a slow circle and took a good look around. Most of the yards were empty at this time of day. It was too hot for kids to be playing in the bright sunshine. However, evidence of their interrupted play abounded. In a yard across the street lay a bicycle and a skateboard. Most the driveway was covered in colorful chalk drawings. Randy felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his iPhone. The time was just before noon. Sighing heavily, he realized he still had several hours to kill. Without really stopping to think about what he was doing, Randy pulled up the internet. It was incredibly slow but finally the connection was complete and he accessed his e-mail. Slowly scrolling through the mountains of unread messages, Randy looked for one e-mail in particular. Once he found it, he quickly scrolled until he came to what he was looking for; the listing of contact numbers for the production staff. At the very top of the list was the name he was looking for; Bailey White. After committing her address to memory, Randy quickly brought up Google maps.

He plugged in her address and hit _Get Directions. _An eternity later, Google finally gave him a map. And wouldn't you just know it; he was less than ten blocks from her house. Before he could stop himself, Randy shoved the phone back in his pocket and took off down the street. As he walked, he told himself he would simply walk past her house. He told himself that he was merely curious. And since he was in the neighborhood with oodles of time to kill, why not scope out Bailey's house? It's not like he had anything else to do.

As Randy approached the final block, his pace slowed. He knew he should be ashamed of himself. Hell, he was little better than a stalker. Here he was, in the middle of an exotic city, and what was he doing? Tracking down a woman that had been nothing more than a thorn in his side. It didn't make any sense. Absolutely none. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew what motivated him. No matter how much he'd rather die than admit it, he did feel guilty for making Bailey cry. The least he could do was apologize.

Slowly crossing the street, Randy looked up at the two story structure. It was very typical of the homes around it. The house was painted dark gray with white trim. A porch wrapped around the bottom floor. The second floor had a similar construction with a veranda. To the left of the doorway, a bright yellow flag flew. A pair of hot pink flip flops were positioned in the center of the flag and the words "Welcome Friends" formed a circle around the embroidered shoes. Shaking his head, Randy knew he was looking at the right house. That flag seemed exactly like something Bailey would have.

Standing on the sidewalk, Randy stared at the heavy glass door. He wondered if Bailey were even home. Not that it would matter, it wasn't like he was going to climb the stairs and knock on the door. Shaking his head slowly, Randy looked back in the direction he'd come. If he had an ounce of common sense, he would hall ass back to the Quarter and forget he even had this little adventure. Nobody would ever have to know. It could be his little secret. But truth be told, temptation was a strong motivator. Before he could talk himself out of it, Randy strode up the walkway just beyond the fence and knocked on the heavy door.

Bailey stood in the kitchen rinsing a head of lettuce when she heard the knock at the front door. With a frown, she looked up at the clock. It was twelve thirty. Dana wasn't due for another thirty minutes. And more to the point, Dana didn't knock. She knew to come around to the back door. The fact that the knock came from the front told Bailey it was a stranger. Turning off the water, she wiped her hands on her apron. Just as she was stepping out of the kitchen a blond haired blur moved past her. She smiled as her four year old niece, Belle, zipped into the living room.

"I get it!" Belle called over her shoulder as she raced to the front door. She opened the door and quickly took a step back. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she stared at whoever was on the other side of the doorway.

Bailey shook her head as she looked at Belle. No matter how many times she asked her niece not to open the door by herself, she never listened. Belle was a precious child that never met a stranger. Stepping into the living room, Bailey looked at the doorway and froze in her tracks. She never in a million years, expected to be looking at Randy Orton standing on her porch.

Randy stared at the blonde haired little girl as if she were an alien. She was an exact replica of Bailey. From her mop of curly blonde hair to her wide set green eyes, the little girl was Bailey's Mini-Me. He swallowed hard as he stared at her. Suddenly, he felt like a fool. He should have learned his lesson the other night at dinner. But like always, Randy wasn't content to leave well enough alone. But now it was too late. He forced his gaze away from the little girl, only to see a frowning Bailey standing in the doorway.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Bailey pulled her into the dark interior of the house. She leaned down slightly and whispered something to the little girl. She smiled at Bailey and quickly scampered inside. Bailey took a step forward and leaned against the doorjamb. She studied him for a long moment before speaking.

"What do you want?"

Randy couldn't find his voice as he looked at Bailey. She was wearing a sleeveless blue sundress. The flirty skirt ended just below her knees. His gaze traveled lower, down her shapely legs and over her delicate bare feet. It took all of his willpower to force his gaze back to her face.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd say hello."

Bailey's pale brow rose in surprise. She looked up and down the street but didn't see any vehicles she didn't recognize. Surprised, Bailey looked at Randy. No way! He walked all the way from his hotel? That was quite a feat, especially for someone that wasn't used to the heat and humidity.

Unable to meet her knowing gaze, Randy's eyes lowered. He took a deep breath as he tried to slow the suddenly erratic beat of his heart. For some reason, looking at Bailey made his pulse go into double time. Stealing another look at her, he was amazed by how different she looked. She looked so relaxed, so utterly feminine. It was hard to quiet the part of himself that recognized how attractive Bailey was.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." The words left him on a rush. He hadn't expected to utter those words but there they were. His gaze moved to her face. He saw the way her eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

She made a soft sound that sounded like an aggravated sigh and moved away from the doorway. "I think we've already done this, Randy."

Unconsciously, Randy took a step forward. He was now close enough to catch the subtle scent of her perfume. The soft, sweet scent made brought a rush of heat to his loins. Shifting uncomfortably, he forced himself to look her in the eyes.

"I mean it, Bailey. I really am sorry."

Bailey shook her head as she took a step back. No way in hell were they going to stand on her front porch and do this again. She didn't have the strength nor the desire to have another argument with him. Truth be told, she still wasn't over what happened between them Friday. She was still mad at him and wasn't ready to face him again so soon.

"Well, now that you've got this out of your system, you can go." Bailey gripped the doorknob and tried to close the door.

Without thinking, Randy placed his hand on the glass door and stopped her from closing it. He looked down at her and for the first time, noticed the line of freckles across her cheeks. He bit back a smile as he forced his eyes to meet hers.

"I'm not here to start another argument. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for pushing you that way. I shouldn't have done it."

Bailey stared up at Randy. She wanted to believe him but she wasn't naïve enough to fall for the innocent look in his gray eyes. She would not allow herself to be played twice in the same week.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a lot to do."

Randy took a deep, desperate breath a he looked at her. He didn't want her to dismiss him so easily. There was something in her emerald green eyes that spoke to him. He wanted her to understand he wasn't trying to pull a fast one.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." Randy's words were so soft Bailey thought she imagined them.

She stared up at Randy. She had no idea how to respond. He was being one-hundred percent honest. He really did feel bad that he'd done it. Bailey couldn't help but wonder why? Why was he now having an attack of conscience? And really, did it matter? As long as he realized what he'd done was wrong, wasn't that what really mattered? Bailey was a big believer in forgive and forget.

"Thank you." Bailey said softly.

"I don't know why I did it. I shouldn't have kept egging you on." Randy said as his hand dropped from the door. Suddenly unsure, he shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

Bailey didn't know what to say. In all her days, she never expected to see Randy looking so contrite. He looked like a naughty schoolboy that had finally been caught putting gum in somebody's chair. This was definitely a side of Randy Orton that she didn't believe could possibly exist.

"I was having a bad day and my temper got the best of me." Bailey murmured softly. If Randy was being so honest, the least she could do was admit her part in the blow up.

A small smile crossed Randy's features as he looked at her. This was going much better than he expected. Honestly, he was thrilled that she hadn't slammed the door in his face. Or even worse, she hadn't shot him on sight. Maybe today wasn't going to be a wasted day after all. For what it was worth, they'd at least agreed to a temporary peace agreement.

"I better get going. I don't want to take any more of your time." Randy took a step back. He looked at Bailey one last time before turning away. He crossed the porch and moved down the stairs. Just as he was about to step onto the sidewalk, Bailey's voice stopped him.

"If you're hungry, lunch is almost ready."

Randy stopped in his tracks and turned slowly to face her. It was more than he hoped for. But then again, he didn't know how Bailey's husband would react to her inviting him for lunch. Especially after the huge fight they'd had. Shaking his head slightly, Randy glanced up at her.

"I'll grab something when I get back to the hotel." Randy said with a shrug.

Bailey smiled as she shook her head as she studied Randy. Sometimes he was just too stubborn for his own good. "Come on in and get washed up."

Again, Randy shook his head.

"Randy, I insist." Bailey took a step back, opening the door completely. Her invitation was obvious. And from the look on her face, she was not going to take no for an answer. Slowly Randy made his way back up the steps and onto the porch.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Randy asked softly as he came to stand at the threshold. He looked over her shoulder into the cool, dark interior of the house before looking back at her. Thankfully, he didn't see anyone lurking in the shadows. "I don't want to intrude."

Bailey smiled slightly and took a step back. Only God knew why but she didn't mind Randy staying for lunch. In fact, part of her was secretly thrilled he agreed. Maybe now that they were away from the set, Randy would allow himself to fully relax. She had the distinct feeling Randy had been on edge since his arrival in New Orleans. He had the look of a man that was in way over his head. And that was typical of someone that wasn't used to living such a decadent lifestyle. New Orleans could be overwhelming to a guy like Randy. Taking a steadying breath, Bailey allowed Randy to enter her home. As he finally stepped into the living room, Bailey could hear her mother's voice in the back of her head, "Kill him with kindness, Bailey." She covered a smile as she closed the door. That was something she could definitely do. She would gladly kill Randy with kindness.

*****A/N - This was Part 1 of 2. Check back soon for Part 2. Please review!*****


	10. Reconsiderations

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Randy stepped into the cool, semi-dark interior of the house. He was surprised by the collection of furnishings. If he was correct, almost all of the pieces were antiques. He turned slowly in a circle as he took in the light colored walls and carefully arranged pieces. They were standing in a long hallway that separated the house in two. To the right he could see the living room with its cream colored walls and comfortable looking furniture. A large painting hung above the fireplace. The painting captured the heart of the French Quarter, Jackson Square. No doubt she acquired the piece from a local artist. Forcing his gaze back to Bailey, he followed her down the hall. He followed her to the kitchen, which was surprisingly modern. The appliances were stainless steel and perfectly complimented the dark slate tile floor. She led him through a smaller room he assumed was the laundry room. A washer and dryer sat to the right of the back door which was slightly ajar.

Bailey stepped into the bright sunshine and moved to the side. After glancing at Randy, she looked across the patio. Belle was sitting at the child sized table coloring while her twin, Tres, chased Louis. The Lab puppy drew to a halt as he realized his owner was outside. The gangly puppy dashed across the patio and leaned against Bailey's legs. She leaned down and quickly scratched behind his ears. As she straightened, she looked at Randy. His grey eyes were wide with a mix of curiosity and disbelief. Biting back a chuckle, she nudged Louis to resume his play with his favorite little boy.

"Don't be shy." Randy was surprised when Bailey reached out and grabbed his hand. She tugged him across the patio.

Randy swallowed hard as he allowed himself to be lead to what he could only call an outdoor kitchen. A stainless steel grill was placed next to a large prep table. An older man stood with one hip braced against the prep table, a beer held lightly in his hand. The man glanced at Bailey before looking at Randy. His eyes narrowed slightly as his gaze raked over him from head to toe and back again.

"Daddy, this is Randy Orton. He's the lead in the movie I'm working on." Bailey's smile was heart felt as she turned to Randy.

"Randy, I'd like you to meet my father, Beau White, Sr." Randy glanced quickly at Bailey before reaching to shake hands with the big man. Beau was an impressive mountain of man. He stood slightly over six feet tall and he was built like a brick wall. His hair was silvery gray and his green eyes, so like Bailey's, were bright and curious.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Randy said.

Beau made a soft sound in the back of his throat as he nodded, "Heard a lot about you." The merest hint of a smile touched his lips before he turned his back to them to check on the grill.

Randy sighed inwardly as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets. For the first time in a long time, he felt nervous. Beau was regarding him the same way he would a wild beast. He had the distinct feeling that Beau was a man that would do anything to protect his little girl.

Bailey turned as a large shadow fell over her. She smiled up at the blonde man that joined them. Without a word he handed her a glass of iced tea. She accepted it with a slight nod. Randy felt a flicker of jealousy as he looked between the two. Randy most definitely remembered the well built man from their run in at the restaurant. The two stared at each other for a prolonged moment. Bailey shifted slightly, hoping to bring a quick end to their male posturing.

"Matt, you remember Randy, don't you?" Bailey arched a brow as she looked up at the man. He nodded once but didn't as much as blink. "Randy, this is my brother Matt."

Randy felt as if all the air had been sucked out of him. Relief overwhelmed him. All of the self torture he inflicted had been for nothing. The man that made Randy want to commit an unforgivable sin was her brother. Wasn't that a kick in the ass?

With a smile Randy offered his hand in greeting. Reluctantly Matt accepted it with a grudging nod. "Nice to see you again."

Bailey heaved an exasperated sigh as she glanced between the two men. She was half tempted to let the two of the battle out whatever was going on between them. But the last thing she wanted was to have to clean blood off her new patio furniture.  
With a flick of a wrist, Bailey hoped to draw Randy's attention.

"The little one at the table is my niece, Belle, and this little devil is Tres."

Bailey scooped up the squirming bundle of her nephew and gave him a quick squeeze. He wrapped his chubby little arms around her neck and gave a smacking kiss on the cheek. He looked down at the lump of golden fur that had just realized they had a visitor. Louis looked up at Randy with all the longing in his seven month old heart and began whining. His tail thumped the ground as he stared up at him.

Bailey laughed as she set Tres on the ground next to Louis. However, Louis was not going to fall for the distraction. He lifted a paw and slapped it against Randy's thigh. "This scoundrel is Louis."

Realizing Louis was no longer interested in their game of chase, Tres took off across the patio. Louis, however, sat rooted in place. Bailey nudged him gently with her foot but he refused to budge. With a smile Randy leaned down and scratched behind Louis' ears. The dog made a happy sound as he gave himself over to Randy's gentle ministrations.

"I think he likes you." Bailey laughed as Louis collapsed on Randy's feet. He sighed happily as he thumped his tail against the ground

Matt strolled past and gave the dog a scathing look, "Traitor."

Bailey laughed as Louis gave Matt an apologetic look before going back to investigating Randy's sneakers. Taking advantage of the distraction, Bailey turned back to her father.

"How much longer, Daddy?"

Beau glanced at his watch then looked at her. "Ready when you are."

Bailey paused beside Belle and gently ruffled her hair. "Come on, Sunshine, time to get washed up."

Belle looked up at her before slowly getting up from her chair. Her eyes stayed locked on Randy for a long moment before dashing up the stairs and into the house. Randy felt as if he'd committed some unforgivable sin. The way Belle looked at him made him feel as if he'd done something horrible. Sighing heavily, Randy looked up at the house.

"Don't take it personally, Belle's not much on strangers." Randy startled at the deep voice coming from behind. He turned slightly and found himself looking at a man that looked almost exactly like Matt. For a moment Randy couldn't help but wonder if all of the White siblings were carbon copies of each other.

"I'm B.J.." The man said with a smile.

Randy arched a brow in confusion but offered his hand, "I'm Randy. You must be Bailey's brother."

The man laughed and nodded, "Her older, more charming brother."

"So you say." Randy was startled by the soft voice of a young woman as she came to stand beside the man. She was a beautiful, almost angelic looking creature. Her pale blonde hair was twisted into an elaborate knot on the top of her head. Her wide blue eyes were surrounded by a fringe of thick, dark lashes. Her body was reed thin and well toned. As Randy studied her, he thought she had the body of a dancer.

B.J. made a soft sound in the back of his throat as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He squeezed her gently as he looked down at her. She returned his loving gaze before glancing at Randy again.

"I'm Guin." she smiled up at Randy. He was enchanted by the way her smile lit up her eyes. She had a special quality that made him feel as if he had her undivided attention. Randy couldn't help but return her smile.

Looking across the patio, Randy felt as if he'd fallen into a rabbit hole. When he agreed to have lunch with Bailey, he had no idea he would be meeting her entire family. To make matters even more strange, he was being welcomed by them. It was a feeling he wasn't used to. Rarely in his life had he been accepted so quickly. Except for Matt and Belle that is. The two of them watched him with the intensity of a hawk. He wasn't sure why but he had the impression he would need to watch his back with those two. Just as the thought fully crossed his mind, the back door opened again. Bailey slowly moved down the stairs, a huge wooden bowl clasped in her hands. Immediately following her was yet another blonde woman. For a moment Randy was intensely aware of the fact he was surrounded by blondes. He felt like a black sheep, quite literally.

As he watched, Bailey and the young woman crossed the patio and set matching bowls down on the oblong shaped table. Bailey stepped back and wiped her hands on a striped dish towel. She laughed at something the other woman said. She shook her head slightly before glancing at Randy.

"Randy, this is my oldest and dearest friend, Dana. Dana, meet Randy."

The smile Dana gave him was timid. She nodded in his direction. Her gaze briefly met his before quickly moving away. Her timid smile gave way into a genuine smile as her gaze moved to Matt. Randy noticed the way she stood a little straighter and smoothed a hand down her light pink shirt. If it was one thing Randy Orton knew, it was the look of a woman when she was interested. And Dana was mostly definitely interested in Matt.

A quick glance at Matt showed that he was completely unaware of the young woman making eyes at him. Randy shifted as he bit back a smile. Love was most definitely in bloom.

Bailey nudged Dana and glanced meaningfully at her. She inclined her head toward the covered portion of the patio where Matt stood holding a tray while Beau carefully removed the chicken from the grill. After the last piece was carefully balanced on top of the mountain, he crossed the patio and set the tray down. He took a step back and glanced over his shoulder at his father who was bringing a second tray filled with a mix of grilled vegetables. He winked at Belle as he set the tray down. She came to him and squealed in delight as she was scooped up into his arms. He blew a raspberry against her cheek before settling her against his thick chest.

Randy felt an unfamiliar feeling creeping into the center of his chest. It was an unusual feeling that he didn't like one bit. He felt as if a hollow emptiness was moving over him. He drew in a deep breath as he pushed the feeling aside. Thankfully, he was saved from further contemplation. Bailey drew out her chair and motioned for everyone to do the same. Randy pulled out the chair at the end of the table and quickly sat. He glanced around the table and immediately felt a blush creep into his cheeks. He was the only man sitting. B.J. stood dutifully by his chair as he waited for Guin to settle the children. With a smile she set their child sized plates in front of them. After affectionately ruffling her son's hair, she turned back to her husband. B.J. smiled as Guin sat in the chair he offered. Only after she was settled did he pull out his own chair. Matt flashed a quick smile as he helped Dana and then Bailey with their seats. As he took the seat to Bailey's left, he scowled at Randy.

Sensing Randy's growing unease, she reached for the pitcher of iced tea and filled his glass. He murmured a soft thank you without looking at her. Bailey bit back a smile as she forced herself to look away. As much as she hated to admit it, she loved seeing Randy so far out of his element. He was accustomed to getting his way and calling the shots. But here, he had no power. He was merely a man. And from the look on his face, a slightly humbled version of his former self.

Beau finally took his seat. He looked around the table and felt his heart fill with pride at his family. He knew for a fact not every man was as lucky as he. He had been blessed with two strong sons and a beautiful daughter. With a sigh, Beau looked at his pride and joy. She looked so much like her Mama that it took his breath away. Looking at Bailey was like looking at his wife when she was that age. God rest her soul, he missed that woman. Pulling himself from his suddenly morose thoughts, Beau cleared his throat. He reached out and took the hands of the two women sitting next to him. With a smile Bailey reached for Matt's hand. Suddenly feeling out of sorts, Randy looked down at his empty plate. He'd never been a particularly religious man. He didn't doubt the existence of something greater than himself, he just didn't spend a great deal of time building their relationship. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat but didn't look up.

He startled slightly as he felt Bailey's long fingers wrap around his. She squeezed gently and flicked a glance at him. He listened as Beau said a prayer of thanks for the health of his family and for the blessings they'd been given. He prayed for their continued well being and good favor. Randy felt his breath catch slightly as Bailey's grip tightened slightly. He dared to glance at her. Her head was bowed and her eyes were closed. The expression on her face was one of serenity. For a moment, Randy was a little envious of her faith. With a softly murmured _Amen_, Bailey opened her eyes. She smiled at him as she slowly released his hand. As she withdrew, he still felt the warmth of her nimble fingers against his palm. Unconsciously, his hand curled in a fist. He wanted to trap her warmth against his skin and hold it there.

With amazing speed, conversation began. Beau laughed at a retelling of Tres' antics earlier in the day. B.J. and Matt began arguing the finer points of this year's football team. Randy felt as if he was on a different planet as he watched the conversations flow around him. He was completely lost and for the first time in a long time, he felt the waves of loneliness he typically ignored. But it was times like these when that feeling reared its ugly head and roared with ferocity. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to stay calm. The last thing he needed was a surge of panic overwhelming him.

Forcing himself to focus on something, Randy watched as Bailey carefully selected a piece of chicken and passed him the tray. He accepted it and quickly picked a piece without really looking. It was the same when the vegetables were passed. By the time the rolls were placed in front of him, he'd regained some resemblance of calm.

Dana leaned forward in her seat as she spoke to Bailey, "Don't forget next week we have a meeting for Project Purple."

Bailey took a sip of tea and nodded. She'd nearly forgotten about the meeting. With everything that had been going on, she'd been forgetting a lot of things lately. And this was not something to be forgotten. Project Purple was very near and dear to her heart.

Curiosity got the better of Randy. "What's Project Purple?"

Bailey smiled at him as she leaned back in her chair. "It's one of the biggest events for the Krewe of Rex. For the next year we're hosting several charity events for the School for the Deaf where Dana teaches."

Randy arched a brow. He hadn't expected Bailey to be so socially aware. The idea of her doing charity work didn't jive at all with the mental picture he'd painted. He'd long ago decided that she was a self centered princess who didn't care about anything. Damn, he'd seriously misjudged that.

"What's the Krewe of Rex?" Randy asked. He had a vague idea of what it meant but there was so much about life in Louisiana that was well beyond his scope of the familiar.

"It's a social organization that does a lot of volunteer work. It's been around since 1872. Usually when people think of Mardi Gras, that's what they think of. Rex has been a fixture in New Orleans for as long as anyone can remember. It's very exclusive." Dana said with a smile.

Bailey laughed softly as she rolled her eyes. "She's exaggerating. Rex is group of people that have a strong sense of community responsibility. We help a lot of people in the community with fundraisers and public interest aspects. This year we're working with the School for the Deaf. Daddy is part of the committee for Project Gold which helps the Police Officer's Union."

Randy arched a brow as he looked at Beau. No wonder he'd been looking at Randy that way. The man practically had policeman written all over him.

"You work for the police force?" Randy asked as he looked at Beau.

Beau nodded, "I retired after 34 years with the N'awlins Police Department. Now I do volunteer work for the sheriff's department. B.J. followed in the family tradition and joined the force over in Avondale." With a proud smile, Beau looked at his son.

Randy nodded in understanding. He knew what it was like to have something in your blood. It was a destiny you couldn't just walk away from. It was something that stayed with you through thick and thin.

Turning back to Bailey he asked, "What else does Project Purple do?"

"We'll host several charity events, including a silent auction and a special invitation ball. That's going to be the biggest money maker. Everybody in the city loves a good party."

Randy felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips as he listened to Bailey fill in the details of her volunteer work. The rest of lunch was spent in a similar manner. He quietly observed Bailey and the others as they shared the meal. He was impressed by Bailey's knowledge of a variety of subjects. Apparently she was a newshound and loved to read. She was involved in every kind of volunteer work imaginable. She tried to make the world a better place. That was something Randy respected very deeply. When so many people were only worried about what they could get, it was a refreshing change to find someone that wanted to give back to the community. By the end of the meal, Randy's opinion of Bailey needed a drastic reevaluation. All of the assumptions he'd made over the last few weeks had been completely unwarranted. Now he realized she was nothing like he'd imagined. He was ashamed of himself. And he was curious to know more. Randy startled from his thoughts as Bailey slowly rose from her chair. She flashed a quick smile as she announced she was ready for dessert. Dana and Guin followed her into the house. As soon as the back door closed, Guin pounced.

"Where did you find that gorgeous hunk of man?"

Bailey blushed as she opened the fridge and removed a carton of fresh strawberries. She handed them to Dana and turned back to grab the strawberry shortcake parfait. She lingered a moment longer than necessary, basking in the chill coming from the open refrigerator. Forcing a neutral expression, Bailey closed the door. She pulled a cutting board down from the cabinet next to the sink and pulled a knife from the butcher block. Without being asked, Dana rinsed the strawberries then placed them on the cutting board.

"I didn't find him, Guin. We work together."

Guin made a disbelieving noise as she snatched a berry from the pile. She bit into the juicy morsel and smiled.

"Honey, if you believe that, I have a piece of ocean front property in Arizona to sell you."

Bailey made an annoyed sound as she continued slicing the fruit.

"Don't listen to her. Randy is not your type." Dana leaned a hip against the counter and watched Bailey work.

Guin laughed softly as she arched a brow. "Do you need your eyes checked? That man is hot."

A shocked gasp escaped Bailey. She turned slightly to look at her sister in law. Guin's bright blue eyes were filled with mischief. "You're a married woman!"

With a laugh Guin pushed away from the counter and turned to the fridge. She pulled out a container of whipped cream and opened it. She moved back to the counter and flicked a glance at Bailey. With a manicured finger, she scooped up a taste of whipped cream. She studied Bailey with knowing eyes as she licked the cold concoction from her finger. She pointed the now clean digit at Bailey.

"That's right, sugar, I'm married, not dead."

Guin's laughter was musical. She was enjoying teasing Bailey like nothing else. Bailey was not the kind of girl that let herself indulge in naughty fantasies. Especially not well built, incredibly sexy fantasies like Randy Orton.

Dana huffed softly, "I don't know what you think is so attractive, Guin. He looks like a convict."

Guin's eyes bulged like a frog. "You _**do**_ need your eyes checked! That is one of the finest examples of manliness I've seen in a long time. If it wasn't for my B.J., I'd be all over him."

The sound of the knife scraping against the cutting board was loud in the suddenly quiet room. Bailey looked at Guin and shook her head. "If you like him that much, you can have him!"

Guin almost doubled over in laughter. The expression on Bailey's face was utterly priceless. She was trying so hard not to show what she was feeling. But Guin had known Bailey too long to believe her. She knew her words were hitting a little too close to the truth.

"Bailey, when was the last time you were with a man?"

Outraged, Bailey stared at her. She didn't want to admit the truth to anyone. Not even herself. And most certainly not to her loving, but all too nosy sister in law. "I don't see how that is any of your business."

Guin rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Everything that concerns you is my business. We're family after all. And I think that man is exactly what you need. He looks like the kind of man that knows how to scratch a lady's itch."

Dana glared at Guin as she reached for another strawberry. "No lady would be caught dead with him."

Guin arched a delicate brow and pointed the strawberry at Bailey. "Bailey Marie White, you look me in the eye and tell me that Randy doesn't tempt you at least a little."

Bailey refused to even look at Guin. Dana quickly spoke up in defense of her friend. "Bailey doesn't need any help scratching an itch!"

"You know you could use a little lovin' yourself, Dana. From the way you were making moon eyes at Matt, I think you'd be wanting someone to grease your gears." Guin leaned slightly across the cutting board to look Dana in the eyes.

Dana gasped in surprise and outrage. Before now no one had openly commented on her attraction to Bailey's brother. She'd tried to keep it secret. But apparently her best friend had parted with that particular piece of information.

"You swore you wouldn't say anything." Dana hissed at Bailey.

Frustrated by all the talk of gears and itches and manliness, Bailey slammed her knife down on the cutting board. "Will you two knock if off? I didn't say anything to anybody, Dana."

Guin smirked at Dana and stuck out her tongue. Bailey caught the movement out of the corner of her eyes and rounded on Guin. "And you stop teasing! Nobody needs any help scratching an itch of any variety. Randy is an acquaintance, that's all."

Guin's bottom lip poked out in the semblance of a pout. Dana opened her mouth but Bailey gave her a reproaching glare. She looked back and forth between the two. Once she was satisfied they were both going to hold their peace, she quickly scooped up the sliced strawberries and added them to the bowl. She took the container of whipped cream from Guin and poured the mass over the strawberries. With the flick of a wrist, she smoothed the whipped cream across the surface. She picked up the large glass bowl and stepped away from the counter.

"I'll consider this conversation finished. Now, if it's not too much to ask, let's have dessert and try to be civilized."

Dana murmured in agreement and Guin merely sighed. Once Bailey was sure she had their agreement, she moved toward the backdoor. Taking a steadying breath, Bailey put on a smile and stepped out into the sunshine. She was surprised to see Randy standing beside Beau. The two were talking in slightly hushed voices. She glanced at her brothers who were holding the twins. Belle drooped wearily over her father's broad shoulder as she watched Tres curl against Matt's chest. Understanding quickly came to Bailey as she set the parfait bowl on the table.

Turning to Randy she asked, "You're not leaving, are you?"

Randy was almost certain he heard a note of disappointment in her voice. However, her smile didn't falter. "I really should be getting back to the hotel. It's getting late."

Bailey glanced down at her Bulova watch. It was quarter to four. It was nowhere near late. But if Randy was ready to leave, she certainly didn't want to force him to stay. Instead she nodded slightly and stepped away from the table. "I'll walk you out."

Randy shook hands with Beau and smiled, "Thank you for lunch, sir."

Beau smiled as he clapped Randy on the back, "You're very welcome, Randy. Glad to meet you."

Randy moved away from Beau and glanced around the table, "It was nice meeting you."

A murmur rose and Guin smiled at Randy, "Don't be a stranger, Randy. We'd love to see again soon."

Bailey glared at Guin and silently swore she was going to lock her sister in law in a closet if Randy ever happened to drop by again.

Randy, however, seemed to like the idea. He returned Guin's engaging smile and nodded. "Will do, ma'am."

Bailey forced her attention back to Randy. "We can go out this way." With the wave of a hand, Bailey indicated the stone walkway. She glanced at her father before turning back to Randy. "I'll be right back, Daddy."

Randy gave a small wave as he fell into step behind Bailey. He silently followed her around the side of the house and back to the small but well kept front yard. Standing in the shade of the oak tree, Randy shoved his hands into his pockets. He stared down at the ground for a long moment. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like an eternity.

"Thank you for inviting me for lunch. You didn't have to."

Bailey smiled as she wrapped her arms loosely around her middle. Her head tilted slightly to the side as she studied him. This was the first time she'd ever seen Randy completely unguarded. Everything about him, from the expression on his face to his body language, spoke to how at ease he was. He was as relaxed as a body could get.

"My pleasure, Randy."

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Bailey nodded as she wondered why Randy wasn't meeting her gaze. For some reason she had an incredible desire to see his eyes. "Guess so."

Bailey's sigh was soft as Randy finally turned to look at her. There was something unnameable in his grey eyes. She wasn't sure what it was but a shiver moved over her spine none the less. Randy looked at her as if he'd never seen her before. He studied her closely, his gaze moving from the top of her head to her toes and back again. In that moment, Bailey was incredibly glad she couldn't read minds. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what Randy was really thinking. With a sigh, she watched as he turned on his heel and walked toward the street. She stayed rooted in place, watching his retreating form until she could barely see him. With a sigh, she turned back toward the house. For the first time in as long as she could remember, Bailey had the feeling things were changing. As she climbed the stairs to the front porch, she hoped that they would be changes for the better.


	11. Bombshells and Better Days

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

The next morning Bailey was up well before sunrise. After a quick breakfast of fresh fruit salad she'd taken Louis for a walk. Following a quick shower she got dressed and headed to the French Quarter. She had an 8 o'clock appointment with Councilman Walters. She was hoping this meeting would go much smoother than their last. The last thing she wanted was another run in with the man. As much as it killed her to admit it, she needed his support. Councilman Walters was a man with connections that Bailey needed access to. As long as they remained on friendly terms, she stood a better chance of getting what she wanted.

To ensure his willingness to sign her latest batch of forms, she stopped by Croissant D'or Patisserie and picked up a dozen chocolate filled croissants. A little good will gesture never hurt anyone. Bailey was rather surprised to find Councilman Walters in a jovial mood. Although she was a few minutes early, he ushered her inside his plush office and offered her a seat. Since there last meeting he'd done quite a bit of thinking. He apologized for their last encounter when he'd unexpectedly broadsided her. He admitted that he had been unduly swayed by Councilman's Andrew's silver tongue. After much careful reflection, he realized that Bailey was only doing her job. She was trying to bring multimillion dollar companies to their fair city. Each day the film crew was in New Orleans, a great deal of money was being pumped into the city. And if he called a spade by its rightful name, they needed every single penny they could get. He'd willingly signed her application to film in Lafayette Cemetery. Although this is one of her minor applications, it still brought a smile of happiness that he signed it without so much as batting an eyelash.

Bailey left Councilman Walters' office and stepped into the bright sunshine. She wasn't due to meet with Renny until 10 A.M. She had a little time to stroll along Jackson Square. She wanted to stop by _Eye on the Square_, a funky little store that specialized in handmade jewelry. There were few times she'd been in the store and not found something she couldn't live without. Selena was happy to see her as she stepped into the cool interior. She gave a quick wave as she turned back to unpacking a box. Immediately Bailey was drawn to the jewelry counter. The latest shipment of Fleur de Lis pendants were in the case. Frowning slightly, Bailey skipped over them. She already had four pendants and really didn't want to add another to the collection. On the second shelf something caught her eye. It was a set of stainless steel dog tags that were engraved with a Fleur de Lis. A small smile tugged her lips as she leaned down to get a better look. Bailey wasn't sure why but it made her think of Randy.

"See anything you like over there?" Selena called as she placed the now empty box aside.

Bailey waited for Selena to make her way across the store.

"Can I get a look at these?" Bailey tapped the glass case with a manicured nail. Selena unlocked the case and handed her the quested item.

"We just got these in. They're going like hotcakes." Selena smiled as Bailey picked up one of the dog tags and turned it over. She wasn't sure why but she knew she wasn't leaving the store without them.

"I'll take 'em." Bailey smiled as she handed them back to Selena.

"Would you like them engraved?" Selena asked as she settled the necklace back into the cotton lined box.

Bailey shook her head as she reached for her wallet. It was probably a good idea not to, just in case she had to bring them back.

Selena pulled out a brown bag with the store's logo and grabbed a few sheets of tissue paper. She deftly placed everything into the bag and placed it on the counter. She took Bailey's credit card with a smile.

"So how have things been going for you?" Selena asked as she swiped the card. She handed it back to Bailey and leaned against the counter.

"Pretty good." Bailey replied as she leaned against the counter. "I'm going out to visit Daddy this weekend."

Selena smiled as she studied Bailey. It had only been a week or so since she'd seen her but she noticed the lines of tension bracketing her eyes. It wasn't unusual to see Bailey worked up over something but today she just looked tired.

"That's a good idea. Some sunshine and fresh air will do you good." Selena said as she tore off the receipt and handed it over. Bailey grabbed a pen from the cup next to the cash register and signed her name with a flourish.

Selena took the receipt and tucked it into the cash register. She studied Bailey a moment before speaking. "So how is Beau?"

Bailey heaved a sigh as she picked up her purchase. "Better than I expected. The work on the house is almost done and he's been keeping busy volunteering with the sheriff's office."

Selena made a soft sound under her breath as she pulled herself away from the counter. The way Beau White mourned his beloved wife was the stuff of legends. Beau and Belle were high school sweethearts. There had been little wonder when they'd married less than a month after they graduated high school. Exactly nine months later the first of three children had been born. Over the years they'd made a life together that most people in New Orleans envied. In 2005 when Hurricane Katrina struck, Belle's family home had practically been destroyed. Belle had been beside herself with grief at the amount of destruction. Beau promised then and there he'd restore the property to its rightful glory. Nearly six years later, he was making good on his promise. Too bad Belle wasn't here to see it. She'd passed away a few years ago. The entire city turned out to share in Beau's grief as he laid his wife to rest. To this day, Beau still grieved for that woman. God, how incredible it must be to be loved like that.

"Tell him I said hello." Selena said softly.

Bailey smiled as she pulled on her sunglasses. "No problem. Call me when you get the new purses in."

Selena laughed as Bailey disappeared into the sunshine. Leaning against the counter, Selena let out a heavy sigh. There were times she forgot how much like her mama she was. Bailey was not only the spitting image of her mother, she often times acted exactly like her. And it was times like this Selena missed her friend with an intensity that hadn't lessened a bit. But at least she new Belle wasn't suffering anymore. That woman had suffered more than anyone thought possible. Although many people didn't believe her, she knew for a fact Belle had died of a broken heart.

Bailey took her time walking to the Bourbon Orleans Hotel. The weather was unbelievably moderate for this time of year. The temperature was almost perfect and the humidity was much less than usual. By the time she made it to the hotel, she was barely breathing hard. Going around to the side entrance, she stepped into the building. She moved along the silent hallways to the conference rooms. At this time of the morning she expected everyone to be on set. Seeing two of the production hands leaning against the wall outside the conference room made her steps falter slightly. A quick glance around showed the conference room was closed. Pausing outside the door, she heard the low rumble of masculine voices. Turning on her heel, she looked at Pete and Teddy as they tried to look inconspicuous.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Bailey asked as she came to stand in front of the guys. Pete pulled his ball cap lower and he tried not to make eye contact.

Pete however looked her in the eyes. "Seems like Renny got a phone call from Vince." Bailey looked into his brown eyes and knew he was being blatantly honest. His usually smiling face was pulled into a tight frown.

Bailey felt all of the blood drain out of her face. God, she was praying they'd have a while longer before Vince got involved.

"What's the problem?" Bailey kept her voice low as a young woman passed by them.

"Vince saw the first takes of Randy's scenes." Pete said without looking away.

Shit. This was not the news she wanted to hear. She knew Vince was never far from any project his company was involved in but usually he didn't get personally involved until much later in the process. There was no way this way going to be good news. Nervously, she leaned against the wall and stared at the closed door. She strained to make out anything coming from the room but all she heard was the steady rumble of voices. After what seemed like an eternity the door opened and a severely pissed off Randy strode from the room. Bailey was hot on his heels as he made his way toward the closest exit. Bailey stepped into the bright glare of the day and had to shield her eyes.

"Randy, wait up." Bailey was gasping for breath by time she caught up to him at the corner.

She expected him to ignore her but he pulled to an abrupt halt and whirled to face her. His gray eyes were narrowed slightly and his full lips were pulled into a frown.

"What happened back there?" Bailey asked as she tried to calm her breathing.

Randy shrugged a broad shoulder but didn't look at her. Her green eyes studied his face as she waited for him to respond. However, no response was forth coming.

"What did Vince say?" Bailey kept her tone as neutral as possible.

Randy shook his head but didn't answer. God, he was being stubbornly silent.

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Bailey stared up at him. "Come on, Randy, you can talk to me."

Bailey's teeth gnawed on her bottom lip as she waited for his answer. After what seemed like an eternity, Randy sighed deeply and looked at her. Part of her expected him to give her an angry "fuck off". She was relieved when he shook his head and looked at the worn concrete between their feet.

"He said he wants to scrap the scenes we've done."

Bailey let go of a pent up breath. Okay, this news was bad but it wasn't the worst. If the scenes were being scrapped, they possibly had another chance of a re-shoot. That small possibility was infinitely better than Vince giving Renny an order to send Randy packing. Which truth be told, Bailey secretly feared that would be the case.

"Ouch." Bailey muttered under her breath. Randy's response was to nod in agreement. He shoved his hands deep in his pocket as he continued looking at the ground. "So what's Renny's plan?"

Once again, Randy shrugged a shoulder in response. "He told Vince he'd figure something out."

Bailey heaved a frustrated sigh. What was she supposed to do now? Their schedule had zero room for error. And yet here they were, with five days of filming that was going into the garbage. Shit, this _was_ almost as bad as it could be. Unsure of what her next move would be, Bailey chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip. What they needed was a miracle.

No, scratch that. What they needed was for Randy to redo the scenes and make them work. But from the look on his face, Bailey wasn't entirely sure he was up to that. He looked like he'd been kicked in the gut. As she studied his rugged features, she saw a trace of vulnerability. His expression was similar to the one he had at lunch yesterday. He was adrift in unfamiliar territory and wasn't sure if he had an anchor. An unfamiliar tightness centered in her chest as she looked up at him.

"How much time do we have?" Bailey asked. She wasn't aware that she'd taken a step closer to him. Finally, he forced his gaze to meet hers.

"Vince said he's going to be here by the end of next week." Randy's voice held a note of disappointment.

Damn. This was not good at all. So they had less than a week to get Randy's head back in the game. She had to get him to understand what they were trying to do. She had to show him that he was more than capable of knocking this out of the park. She just had to build up his confidence. With a rueful smile Bailey looked at Randy. Who would have thought Randy would need help with something like that. All she had to do was get Randy in touch with his inner Jake Walker. Instantly, she knew what she had to do.

"Go get packed, Randy. We're taking a road trip." The words surprised Bailey as they left her lips.

Surprised, Randy looked at her. "What?"

Bailey's green eyes met Randy's as the idea fully formed. "I'll pick you up in an hour. Pack enough for the weekend."

Randy looked at her as if she'd sprouted a second head. "What are you ..."

Bailey held up a silencing hand. "Do you trust me?"

For a moment Randy simply studied her.

"Do you trust me?" Bailey repeated.

Slowly Randy nodded, just a single bob of his head. The smile Bailey gave him was as bright as the sunshine. "We better hurry. I'll meet you in front of the hotel."

Before Randy could argue, Bailey turned on her heel and quickly walked away. Randy stood rooted in place, watching her until she disappeared from sight. Staring up at the building he didn't know what to think. The moment Renny dropped the bomb, Randy had been instantly pissed. He hadn't allowed himself to even consider that Bailey was right. But once Vince's conference call had been patched through, there was absolutely no doubt about it. Bailey was 100% right. He'd failed miserably and the everybody knew it. Now what was he supposed to do? As much as he hated to admit it, the only thing he could do was trust Bailey. God, that scared the hell out of him. He had a hard time trusting anyone other than himself. It was just a part of, much like breathing. But at this point, he couldn't afford not to trust her. With a sigh he strode back into the building. He had less than an hour and time was wasting.


	12. Home

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Bailey arrived in front of the Bourbon Orleans Hotel exactly one hour and seven minutes later. Randy watched over the rim of his aviator sunglasses as a black convertible Mini Cooper rolled to a stop. His brow arched as he looked over the car. _You gotta be kidding me _he thought as he shook his head. How the hell was he supposed to fit his six foot four inch body in there? A wry smile tugged at his lips as he thought _At least it's a convertible. _Picking up his duffel bag, he moved to the car. His smile turned into a slight frown as he glanced in the back seat. Louis whined in happiness as Randy approached. Just where they hell were they going? Randy shook his head again as Bailey quickly got out of the car and came to stand beside him.

"Sorry I'm late. Louis didn't want to cooperate." Bailey smiled as she reached out and ruffled the dog's ears.

Randy made a non-committal sound under his breath as he moved around to the passenger side and tossed his bag onto the back seat. Louis gave the bag a sniff before flopping down on the seat next to it. Opening the passenger door, Randy gave Bailey a curious glance.

"Want to tell me where we're going?" Randy asked as he pushed the seat all the way back. Even with the additional room it was going to be a tight fit. Pushing aside the thought, he got in and reached for the seat belt.

Bailey shook her head and she slid into the driver's seat. She turned slightly toward him and smiled. "You'll find out soon enough."

Randy couldn't help but return Bailey's smile. "Alright, keep your little secret. I can wait."

Bailey's laughter was heartfelt as she started the car and pulled away from the curb. She smoothly navigated the narrow streets as they headed west out of the city. Randy settled back in his seat as he watched the urban landscape give way to rural farms. Ten minutes after they'd left the city, Randy realized he felt slightly relaxed. He glanced at Bailey, studying her feminine features. Her blonde hair was pulled away from her face. Dark sunglasses hid her eyes. For a moment Randy wished he could see her eyes. He wanted to see if they were indeed the same shade of green he thought they were. Forcing himself to look away, Randy put an end to his wayward thoughts.

Bailey finally allowed herself to glance at Randy. He was leaned back in his seat, an arm casually draped across the door. He studied the landscape without comment.

"What's it like in St. Louis?" Bailey asked. She was curious to know more about Randy and his background. Maybe if she could get into his head, she'd have a better idea of how to help him.

Randy shrugged a broad shoulder. "Pretty normal I guess."

Bailey snorted in laughter as she gave him a knowing look. "Define normal."

Randy smiled as he finally allowed himself to look at Bailey again. God, she was pretty when she smiled. Shaking his head slightly, Randy thought about how to answer her question.

"I have a house in Saint Charles. When I'm not on the road, I'm just a home body"

Bailey arched a brow as she gave Randy a disbelieving look. She didn't buy the innocent act for a second. Randy was not the kind of man that was content to stay cooped up for long.

"What is there to do in St. Charles?" Bailey asked as she took the exit that would lead them further away from the city.

Randy shrugged a broad shoulder. What was with the twenty questions? Bailey was intensely curious about him. It made him a little nervous. He didn't like talking about his personal life.

Realizing Randy wasn't going to answer, Bailey decided to change subjects.

"Your Dad was in the business, right?"

Randy nodded slightly, "My grandfather started the tradition."

Bailey glanced at Randy in surprise. So he hadn't been kidding when he said wrestling was in his blood. "What's it like being the third generation?

Randy shrugged slightly and thought about his answer. The family legacy was something he worked hard to uphold. The last thing he wanted was to let anyone down. He busted his ass every day to make his family proud of him.

"It's a lot of pressure sometimes." Randy admitted honestly.

Bailey made a soft sound of agreement. She knew what it was like to be part of a legacy. It was difficult at times to keep up appearances. The pressure could be enormous some days and insignificant other days. In truth, it was a roller coaster ride.

"Have you ever wanted to do anything else?" Bailey questioned softly.

A slight smile tugged his lips. Apparently she didn't know as much as she thought she did.

"Wasn't that in the little file you have on me?"

A surprised gasp left Bailey as she glanced at Randy. "Come on now, that's not fair!"

Randy's deep laugh moved over her like a balm. She couldn't stop the smile that tugged at her lips. "The least you can do is answer the question."

Rolling his eyes, Randy knew the sordid details had been included in his file. Hell, too many details were scattered from one end of the internet to the other. She already knew the truth, she just wanted to hear it from him. Truthfully, what did it hurt? Considering what she was doing for him, it was the least he could do.

"My parents didn't want this life for me. They wanted me to make a name for myself. I did a stint in the Marines but it didn't work out."

"You ended up doing exactly what they didn't want you to do after all." Bailey mused.

Randy nodded slightly, "Pretty much. But what could I do? This is the only life I've ever wanted."

Bailey suddenly fell quiet. Randy's admission was filled with honesty. She glanced at him only to find him looking intently at her. She felt a blush creeping into her cheeks as she forced her gaze back to the highway before them.

"What about you, Bailey? What's your story?" Randy asked. The question had taken hold of him and wouldn't let go. As much as he hated to admit it, he was entirely too curious about the woman beside him.

Bailey gnawed on her bottom lip as she thought about her answer. She wasn't sure why Randy was asking. Was he being polite or did he honestly want to know? After a long moment, she decided it was better to play her cards carefully.

"Not much to tell really. I've lived in Louisiana all my life. I graduated from LSU with a Bachelor's in Communications. I got my Master's degree in Public Relations from UNO. I've been living in New Orleans since then."

Randy arched a brow as he looked at Bailey. She most certainly gave him the short version of her life.

"What about your family? You seem really close." Randy prodded gently, hoping she would open up to him at least a little.

Bailey smiled as she thought about the people closest to her. They were a mismatched bunch but they loved each other unconditionally. "We are. We've been through a lot the last few years."

Randy arched a brow. For all of Bailey's self righteous posturing, he never would have guessed she'd ever had a hard day in her life. "Care to tell me about it?"

Bailey shrugged a slender shoulder as she turned on her blinker and changed lanes. She looked into the rear view mirror before turning off the main highway. The smooth asphalt gave way to worn concrete. Randy glanced at the green road sign as they passed; _Welcome to Avondale. _A frown creased his brow as he realized he'd never heard of Avondale. Glancing at his watch, he estimated they were about thirty minutes west of New Orleans. Looking at the wooden buildings, Randy felt as if he'd gone back in time. The city looked like a early version of Mayberry. The Post Office and Bank were on the right side of the street. A small police station was on the left. A few old fashioned stores made up the remainder of the small town. In less than the blink of an eye, they passed through the center of town and were once again driving through grassy farmland.

Bailey remained oddly quiet as she drove down the winding road. No more than ten minutes passed before Bailey turned onto a gravel road. Louis, who had previously been sound asleep, let out a loud yawn and sat up. As if recognizing his whereabouts, he started whining happily. Randy glanced over his shoulder at the excited puppy. Louis looked at Randy and gave a little smile.

"We're here." Bailey said as she pulled to as stop. Turning back in his seat, Randy stared at his surroundings in surprise. The sprawling two story structure was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. From the little bit of reading he'd done about the area, he knew the house was crafted in the traditional French Creole style. The first "floor" of the home was completely open, creating a breezeway of sorts. The second floor was another story all together. The cedar siding sported fresh paint in yellow and burnt orange. Light blue trim completed the picture. Randy felt a flicker of appreciation as he studied the craftsmanship that was needed to create such a marvel.

"Where, exactly, is here?" Randy asked as he slowly got out of the car.

Louis whined for freedom as Bailey leaned into the back seat and released his restraints. He happily wiggled across the front seat and out of the vehicle. He set out at a dead run toward the house. He disappeared from sight in less than a minute.

"This is home, Randy." Bailey smiled as she closed the driver's door and leaned a hip against it. She studied her childhood home with a mix of happiness and pride.

Randy arched a brow as he looked at her. "Home?"

Bailey laughed softly as she tucked a wayward lock of hair behind her ear. "My family has owned this land for the last hundred years. Welcome to Bon Latè."

Randy arched a brow in confusion.

"Good Earth. That's the plantations official name." Bailey answered as she pushed away from the car and started toward the house.

Plantation? Randy arched a brow as he looked around. In every direction, as far as the eye could see, was fertile farmland. Dark green plants, most around seven feet tall, filled the neat rows. He had no idea what the plants were but he figured they had to be having a bumper crop. Realizing Bailey was passing through the white picket fence, Randy followed. He caught up to her just as she passed under the shadow of the porch.

His nimble fingers wrapped loosely around her wrist, pulling her gently to a stop. He peeled off his sunglasses as he turned her to face him.

"What's going on, Bailey?" Randy's voice was low and deep. He studied her with curious eyes as she tried to look anywhere but at him.

The way Randy's gray eyes moved over her made her feel like a bug under a microscope. There was something about Randy's gaze that left her feeling exposed and vulnerable. Bailey took a deep breath as she tried to collect her thoughts. How much of the truth did he really need right now? How much could she tell him without hurting his feelings? Finally, she decided to just lay it all on the line. What he needed most was to have someone on his side; someone to support him through thick and thin.

"I thought it would be a good idea to get out of the city for a few days. You need some down time."

Randy's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he studied Bailey. He hadn't expected her to be so honest, so open.

"I can't disagree with that." Randy murmured softly. But as he studied her, he knew there was something more she wasn't telling him. "What are you hoping to get out of this, Bailey?"

Bailey swallowed hard as she looked up at Randy. God, she'd forgotten how much taller he was. He was not only taller than she but twice as wide. She felt rather petite standing next to him. But it wasn't a bad feeling. Unlike most times she didn't feel out of place. Far from it. Standing next to Randy, she had an odd sense of belonging. Shaking her head slowly, she pushed her wayward thoughts aside. She looked down at Randy's fingers, still gently wrapped around her wrist, and forgot what she was going to say.

"Come on, you can tell me." Randy murmured softly.

Bailey forced herself to meet his steady gaze. She swallowed hard as she looked up at him. "I just want to help you..." her voice trailed off as she realized how his subtle warmth was seeping into her.

"Help me what, Bailey?" the way he said her name, with that mid-western drawl, made her blush furiously. She didn't want to admit he was affecting her so much.

Forcing herself to take a deep breath and focus on the question at hand, Bailey shrugged a shoulder. "I want to show you a different perspective. Show you what life here is really like."

Randy arched a brow at her answer. He didn't expect it to be so simple, so honest. But how was that supposed to help him? He couldn't fit all of the puzzle pieces together.

"You're holding back." It was a statement, not a question.

Randy sucked in a sharp breath. He had no idea how observant she was. Her intelligence gave her a sixth sense of sorts.

"The whole reason Vince wants the scenes scrapped is because there's no emotion in them. It's like your holding back." Bailey's voice softened to a low tone, "Like you're scared of letting the emotions out."

Randy's eyes widened as the weight of Bailey's word sank in. Until now he hadn't believed the tittering he'd heard on set. He hadn't wanted to believe that his performance had truly been lacking. But after the conference call with Vince, he didn't know what he believed any more. All he knew was that second chances were in short supply. There wasn't a single inch of room for error.

"You think being here will do what, exactly? Get me in touch with my emotions?" Randy asked in disbelief.

Bailey worriedly gnawed on her bottom lip as she nodded. "At this point, what do we really have to lose?"

Randy's laugh was soft. He looked at her and shook his head, "You're right. What do we have to lose?"

Bailey's relief was palpable. She bit back a smile as she looked up at Randy. She wasn't sure why but a thrill of anticipation rolled through her. Maybe this last desperate move would work in their favor. Giving Randy time to decompress and unwind might do the trick. And if not, at least they could walk away knowing they'd tried absolutely everything.

Forcing himself to let go of her wrist, Randy took a step back. He watched as Bailey slowly turned away from him. He studied her for a long moment, taking in her slight frame. She was so damn different from every other woman he'd ever met. And heaven knows he'd met plenty of most beautiful women in the world. But as he looked at Bailey's petite form, none of them mattered. Nothing mattered but being here with her. An odd sensation crept into his chest as Bailey looked at him over her shoulder. Her green eyes were filled with hope and something else he couldn't name. A wave of protectiveness washed over him.

He watched as Bailey took a small step away from him. He didn't want her to walk away without saying the one thing that was burning through him.

"Hey, Bailey?"

The sound of her name made her stop in her tracks. She turned slightly toward him.

"Thank you." Randy's voice was incredibly soft and sincere.

Bailey smiled, flashing a deeply cut dimple. "Just don't let me down."

Randy watched as Bailey turned on her heel and strode out into the bright sunlight. Her words echoed through him, making him aware of how much was at stake. Bailey was putting her reputation, both professionally and personally, on the line. She was willing to risk so much to help him. Although he didn't understand her motivation, he was no less glad she was willing to do it. All that mattered was proving that her faith was not misplaced. He didn't give a damn what he had to do. He wasn't going to let her down.


	13. Questions and No Answers

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Randy followed Bailey out into the bright sunshine. Lifting a hand to shield his eyes, he took a slow look around. Set a good ways back on the left was a small barn. The building was in sore need of a new coat of paint and one of the doors hung slightly off kilter. To the right was a small wooden shed that looked much like the barn. It was in major need of repair. These buildings were in sharp contrast to the understated beauty of the house. A soft sound left Randy as he looked toward Bailey who was standing in the shade of a towering pecan tree. Curiosity moved through him. Slowly he crossed the thick cross and came to stand beside Bailey. She flashed a smile at him before turning her attention to her father.

Beau's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he looked at the man standing beside his daughter. Bailey had given a quick excuse for Randy's appearance and promised to explain the entire story later.

"Good to see you again, sir." Randy said as he returned Beau's unwavering gaze.

"Same here. We always need another set of steady hands." Beau said as he looked the younger man over from head to toe. His first impression of Randy still remained. Randy was the kind of man he didn't want Bailey getting tangled up with. From the top of his closely cropped head to the soles of his black boots, he exuded the kind of danger fathers tried to keep at bay. He had the distinct feeling that Randy wasn't a stranger to breaking a few hearts. He sure as hell didn't want Bailey being added to any tally Randy might or might not be keeping.

Sensing the unease in Randy, Bailey flicked a meaningful glance at her father. "Where do you want us to start?"

Beau focused his attention on Bailey for a moment, "B.J. is finishing up in the kitchen. Matt should be back in a few minutes. He had to run to get more nails for the fence. You any good with a hammer?

Bailey's lips quirked up in a smile as she glanced at Randy. She studied him quietly as she waited to see what his reaction would be. "Yes, sir."

A thrill of hope moved through Bailey. Maybe her plan was actually going to work. Maybe Randy was going to push aside all of the negativity and just focus on the here and now. As she's learned from experience, nothing gave you a new perspective like manual labor. She could only hope that Randy would feel the same.

"What do you want me to do?" Bailey asked as she forced her attention away from the man standing beside her.

Glancing down at his watch, Beau made a soft sound. "It's about time to get supper started. I thought I'd Bar-B-Que hamburgers."

Bailey nodded in agreement as she flicked a glance at the house before looking at Randy, "I guess I'll go get started."

Randy knew Bailey was hesitating out of uncertainty. He knew she wasn't ready to leave his side just yet. With a smile he nodded to her, "Go on. I'll be fine."

Beau made a soft sound in the back of his throat and looked at Bailey, "Stop worrying. The boy will be fine."

Bailey rolled her eyes as she shook her head. Only her Daddy would call Randy a "boy". But that's what too many years in law enforcement did to a man. She turned slightly to Randy. "Let me know if you need anything."

Randy nodded as he looked down at Bailey. He saw the hesitation in her eyes. He smiled as motioned toward the house with his hand. "No problem."

She stood there a moment longer before moving toward the house. He watched as she climbed the stairs and disappeared into the coolness of the house. His gaze stayed on the doorway for a moment longer before moving away.

"This is a nice place." Randy said softly.

Beau smiled as he nodded in agreement. "We've still got a lot of work to do but we're making progress."

Randy nodded slightly, "Bailey said this place has been in the family for years?"

Beau arched a brow as he studied the younger man. "That's right. The house was built in the late 19th century. The land has been in the family for about a hundred years."

Wow. That was a lot of history. Randy could only imagine the changes that the property had seen over the years. "Now you own it?"

Beau shook his head slowly as he glanced at Randy. "More or less. It's mine until I go and then it will be Bailey's."

The information surprised Randy. If he remembered correctly, Bailey was the middle sibling. Any property or inheritance usually went to the oldest heir. That was rather curious. "Really?"

Beau understood Randy's confusion. Most outsiders didn't understand the history that came with a property like Bon Latè. Creole custom was that land and holdings passed through the maternal line. While that was tradition; it was a little known fact that Beau wouldn't feel right leaving it one of the boys. B.J. and Guin had built a life of their own far away from the rural life. They had a lovely home in New Orleans and the young couple would have a difficult time packing up their lives and moving out to the middle of nowhere. Matt, on the other hand, had made it abundantly clear that he didn't want the responsibility of managing such a large property. The house, along with several hundred acres of prime farm land, was more than he wanted to deal with. That left Bailey. His sweet daughter would be the one to inherit. And it was only fitting. Bailey loved the house and land as much as her Mama had. Bailey, most of all, understood what tradition and roots were all about. He knew that when the time came Bailey would easily take up the reins. She would make a fine overseer. She had a quick wit and a shrewd business sense. Without a doubt she'd be successful in running the place. He expected nothing less. She was her mama's child after all.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Beau glanced at Randy, "Better get to work before we run out of daylight."

Randy followed Beau as he moved to the front of the house. A large section of the picket fence had been removed. A stack of new pickets sat to the right of the arched gateway. A hammer and nearly empty box of nails was placed neatly beside it.

"Think you can handle this?" Beau asked with a jerk of his chin.

Randy nodded without looking at him, "I'll do my best."

Beau's deep laughter made Randy smiled, "That's all I can ask. I'll be around back so holler if you need anything."

Randy murmured an agreement as Beau turned on his heel and disappeared out of sight. Taking a deep breath Randy allowed himself a moment to look around. From the looks of the pile of wood sitting there, he had more than enough to keep him busy. Not that he wanted to slave away under the scorching summer sun but if it made things easier for Bailey, it would be well worth the sweat.

Bailey hummed softly under her breath as she picked up a head of lettuce and turned to the sink. As hard as she tried, she couldn't keep her mind from wandering to Randy. She knew she had surprised him. Not that she had intended to but that's the way it worked out. What he didn't know was that she was just as surprised. She hadn't expected things to happen this way but she still held on to the hope that it would work out for the best. It was that hope that flickered as she glanced up and looked out of the window. A smile touched her lips as she surveyed the fields of sugar cane. The glossy leaves rustled in the breeze. A feeling a peace came over her as she gazed at the endless rows. This was what she was trying to get Randy to understand. There had to be a place he could turn to focus all of the restless energy he had. Sitting in the concrete jungle was only driving him insane. He needed a place where he could be connected and not worry. She hoped that the next couple of days would give him a chance to put everything into perspective.

With a sigh she forced her attention to back to the lettuce. She gave it a quick rinse before turning off the water. She placed it on the cutting board and reached for a stack of paper towels. As she dried the leaves one by one, she tried to keep her thoughts from straying back to Randy.

"What time will Guin and the twins be here?" Bailey asked as she glanced down at her brother.

B.J. was kneeling on the floor as he carefully lined up a strip of molding along the wall. He grunted softly before giving the wood a slight adjustment. "She said they'll be here before six."

Bailey smiled as she watched her brother wiggle the piece into place. It never failed to amaze her that B.J. could accomplish so much by instinct. He rarely used a tape measure. He just knew when something was right.

"Y'all staying the night?" Bailey began tearing the lettuce into large pieces. Once she had a tall stack she moved it to the edge of the cutting board and started a new pile.

B.J. made a soft sound as he reached for his hammer. He quickly tacked the piece into place and ran a hand over the nails. He quickly came to his feet and turned to face Bailey.

"I told Daddy we'd stay. He's been missing the kids." He moved to the sink and quickly washed his hands. Reaching for a dishtowel he made quick work of drying his hands. "What are you up to?"

Bailey's hand faltered as she tried to cover her surprise. She forced herself to look her brother in the eyes. She expected to see the usual mischief shining in his eyes. But what she saw was a dead pan, ultra serious expression. She took a deep breath as she looked at him.

"I'm not up to anything."

B.J. snorted softly under his breath, "You can't pull the wool over my eyes, Bailey. I know something is going on. You've never brought anyone here."

Bailey sucked in a telling breath. B.J. had a point. Randy was the first man she'd ever brought to the homestead. And the circumstances behind it were less than expected. She never thought she'd bring anyone here. Yet here they were. Wasn't it funny how life turned out sometimes? But the bigger question was, how did she explain her motivations when she didn't fully understand them herself? With a sigh she propped her hip against the counter and looked at him.

"I'm just trying to help a friend."

B.J.'s pale brow arched as he gave Bailey a knowing look. "Is that what he is? A friend?"

Bailey gave him a long look as she took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Is that all he is?" B.J. asked softly. He knew all too well that Bailey was hiding something. He'd know that even if her body language wasn't a dead giveaway. Even though she was looking him in the eyes her posture was stiff and her hands continued to clench and unclench. He studied her for a long moment, waiting for her to respond. When no response was forthcoming, he placed a gentle palm on her shoulder.

"Look, Bailey, you're an adult. You can make your own decisions. I trust you. I know you won't do anything stupid. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Bailey felt a smile tugging at her lips. As usual B.J. felt it was his place to give her a brotherly lecture. He was always the one to tell her that he respected her ability to make her own choices. But she knew there was an unspoken threat in his words. She knew from experience that he would not sit idly by and watch her get hurt. It just wasn't in his nature. For as long as she could remember he'd been her loyal protector.

"Thanks." Bailey murmured as she turned back to her lettuce.

B.J. gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before leaving. Once the sound of footsteps receded and she heard the slam of the screen door, she heaved a hard sigh. Her brother's voice rang in her head, the echo of his question bouncing around her skull.

_Is that all he is? _

Shaking her head slowly, Bailey thought about it. It was something she'd been asking herself since she'd picked him up at the hotel. Denying her attraction to Randy was futile. It was rather evident that his rugged good looks made her feel giddy and weak in the knees. Randy was everything she'd secretly wanted in a man. He was cocky and confident; he knew what he wanted and most of the time was good at getting it. There was a certain swagger in his step that said he was a man worth getting to know. But was there something underneath the obvious sexual draw? That was the question Bailey had been struggling with for a while. As much as she hated to admit it, she wasn't sure. She didn't know what her feelings for Randy were. Most definitely she was attracted to him. Could she possibly feel something deeper, though? They barely knew each other yet she had a sneaking suspicion that the answer was a resounding yes. There was a very definite possibility that she was falling head over heels in love with Randy Orton.

****Please be sweet and review*****


	14. Unbelievable

For the first time in as long as he could remember, Randy woke up without the annoying alarm on his phone. Stretching slightly, he rubbed at his eyes. He expected the tingle in his muscles that meant he'd worked harder than he should have. But all he felt was contentment. Frowning, Randy opened his eyes. His steel gray gaze moved around the room, taking in the plaster walls and heavy furniture. His gaze moved to the window. Dappled sunlight danced across the floor making the cypress gleam. He watched the patterns shift endlessly. Something was different. It was more than the absolute quiet; more than the fact he wasn't ready to get out of bed. Brows drawn low, Randy realized the difference. He'd actually slept like the dead. It was an odd feeling. Usually he fell into an exhausted slumber. But last night had been different. He'd slept deeply and felt more rested than he had in a long time. Mentally shrugging the thought aside, he forced himself to get out of bed. Padding barefoot across the room, he pulled open his duffel and grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt without looking. Leaving the room he crossed the hall to the bathroom.

Bailey smiled as she pulled a tray of biscuits from the oven. She placed them on top of the stove and retrieved the second tray. As she closed the door she glanced across the kitchen. The twins were waiting rather impatiently for her to serve breakfast. Belle watched her with wide blue eyes. Trey marched a toy solider across the shiny oak table. She studied them for a long moment, just enjoying their smiles. Never had she imagined she'd love the little rascals so much.

"Who's hungry?" Bailey asked as she picked up a saucer.

The twins eagerly started chattering, each wanting to be the first one served. Bailey laughed as Trey wiggled from his chair and darted across the kitchen. He looked up Bailey with those irresistible eyes and gave a crooked smile so much like his fathers. Bailey picked up a fluffy biscuit and plopped it on the plate.

"Who loves you" Bailey asked as she held Trey's plate just out of reach.

The little boy giggled as he looked up at her. God, he was already turning a lady's man. At four years old he was a total flirt. "Nanny does."

Bailey ruffled his hair as she handed him the saucer. "That's right."

Seeing that her brother was getting more of Bailey's attention, Belle climbed down from the chair and came to stand beside her brother. Without a word she looked up. Bailey quickly placed a biscuit on a saucer. Crouching down she looked Belle in the eyes. It was astonishing how different the twins were. Trey was a ball of fire and little Belle was sometimes much too serious for her age. Her ocean blue eyes held intelligence far beyond her few years. Ruffling her hair slightly, Bailey gave her a smile.

"Who's Nanny's girl?"

Belle giggled as she squeezed her arms tightly to her chest. She bounced a little as she answered, "Me!"

"Can I have a kiss?" Bailey asked.

Belle gave a soft giggle before wrapping her arms around her neck and squeezing. Bailey breathed in the soft, sweet scent of childhood. A wave of happiness washed over her as Belle placed a smacking kiss on her cheek.

"How much do I love you?" Bailey asked as Belle finally released her.

Belle giggled softly, "To the stars and back."

Bailey gave her an Eskimo kiss and stood. Leading Belle back to the table, she set her breakfast down.

Just as she turned to help Belle climb into the chair, she tucked herself out of reach.

"Come on, your breakfast is getting cold." Bailey admonished softly as she tried to pry Belle's hands from her hem of her shirt.

Belle shook her head as she looked at the doorway. Bailey sucked in a sharp breath as she realized what had caused Belle's sudden shyness. Randy was framed in the doorway as he watched them. There was something in his gaze that was unreadable. A shiver passed over her as she looked him over. He was wearing a pale blue T-shirt that made his eyes even more startling. Even just out of bed the man was gorgeous. It was hard to look away. Mentally kicking herself, Bailey forced her gaze away.

"Breakfast is ready." Bailey murmured as she finally managed to pry Belle's hands away. Placing a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder, she guided her to the chair.

"Just coffee." Randy said as he crossed the kitchen.

He picked a coffee cup and filled it without comment. Leaning a hip against the counter, Randy watched as Bailey settled the kids. An odd feeling moved through him. It wasn't something he could really name. It was a foreign sensation that started in his chest. Shaking his head slowly, he tried not to focus on it. But the more he concentrated on it, the more obscure it became. Ignoring the feeling, Randy concentrated on taking a sip of coffee. His gaze moved across the kitchen to Bailey. She was sitting in the chair beside Belle carefully picking apart a biscuit and handing her bite sized pieces. The little girl took each piece carefully and chewed slowly. She never looked away from Randy.

"So, uh, what's the plan for today?" Randy asked.

Bailey glanced up as she gave Belle the last piece. Wiping the crumbs from her hands, she glanced at Randy.

"I'm sure Daddy has a list of things we'll have to get done." As she stood she picked up both saucers.

Randy arched a brow as his gaze moved from Bailey to the window behind her. It was barely 8 o'clock in the morning and the temperature was high. Biting back a sigh, Randy shook his head. The last thing he wanted to do was spend another day toiling under a semi-tropical sun. But that wasn't an option. For the time that he was here, he was going to give 110%. Bailey was depending on him to have some kind of breakthrough. And heaven help him if he didn't meet her halfway. Draining the last of his coffee, he set the cup in the sink. He wiped his palms down the front of his jeans and pushed away from the counter.

"Where do you want me to start?" Randy asked.

Bailey shook her head as she motioned toward the back door. "Daddy's out in the barn, check with him."

Without a word, Randy nodded. He gave Bailey a long glance before moving to the back door.

Bailey didn't realize she was holding her breath until the backdoor closed. Sucking in a sharp breath, she leaned against the sink. She watched through the window as Randy crossed the yard and disappeared into the shadows of the barn. Unable to pull herself away, Bailey watched until he was gone from sight. How long she stood there, she didn't know. It wasn't until she felt Belle patting her hand that she realized she'd been staring at nothing.

Scooping Belle into her arms, she looked down at the little girl. Belle's face was full of curiosity she couldn't express. Bailey hugged her close, taking comfort from her study little body. Belle returned the embrace then pulled away slightly.

"Don't be sad, Nan." Belle whispered.

Blinking slowly, Bailey looked down at her. All she could do was hug her again. What could she say? Belle's instincts were amazing. She always knew when something wasn't right in her little world.

"I'll be okay." Bailey forced a smile as she lowered Belle to the floor. "What do you say about helping make lemonade?"

Belle sighed as she looked from the back door to Bailey and back again. Damn, maybe Belle really was too smart for her own good.

Randy groaned and rolled his shoulders to ease the ache that had settled there. Sweat dripped into his eyes, momentarily blinding him. Shit, it had to be well over a hundred degrees. With the bright sun directly overhead, there was little shade. Blinking to clear his vision, Randy sat back on his haunches and studied his handiwork. He'd been working on repairing the cypress siding on the barn. He had a ten foot section left to finish. Not bad for a one man army. He set the hammer aside and wiped a palm over his face. His gaze moved across the dusty yard to where Beau was working on the barn doors. He was nearly finished replacing the hardware. Before lunch they would be able to rehang it. A flash of pride came over Randy as he looked around.

Maybe this was what Bailey was trying to get him to understand. There was something to be said for manual labor. His only focus had been the task at hand. He wasn't worried about schedules or appearances. He wasn't busting his ass to make it to the next city on time. A soft laugh rumbled from Randy as he thought about time. For the first time in as long as he could remember, time didn't matter. He had nowhere else to be. All that existed was the earth under his knees and a sense of purpose. It was a feeling he most unfamiliar with. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling; it was one that he hadn't experienced before. A flash of panic flared as he realized that it was most likely a feeling he could get used to. The weight of that idea hung around him like a cloud.

A slender shadow fell over him, pulling him from his thoughts. Glancing up, he saw Bailey standing slightly off to his right.

"I brought you some lemonade." Bailey said as she held the glass out to him.

His fingers brushed over hers as he took the glass. A shiver raced down his spine. He frowned as he pulled away. "Thanks."

It was impossible for Bailey to look away from Randy. His coppery skin was slick with perspiration. She tried not to watch as a bead of sweat rolled down the center of his back. Her mouth went dry as the bead disappeared beneath the waistband of his jeans. Her palms itched with the desire to touch his glistening skin, to wipe away the evidence of his labor. Cheeks burning scarlet, Bailey finally looked away.

_Get yourself together, girl. _Bailey scolded herself.

Randy silently studied Bailey. She shifted her weight from foot to foot as if nervous. Her small hands were balled into fists at her side. And for the life of her, she wouldn't look at him. Curiosity moved through him as he looked her over from head to toe. Her glossy blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She wore no makeup. She looked like the fresh faced girl she was. She looked as natural as the land surrounding them. She looked as if she belonged.

"You been busy?" Randy asked as he pressed the glass between this large palms. The icy coolness sank into his skin, making him feel slightly better.

It took Bailey a moment to respond. She merely nodded in answer.

An awkward silence settled between them. Shaking his head, Randy lifted the glass to his lips. As the cold liquid touched his tongue, he realized Bailey was looking at him. Something flashed in her eyes as she watched him drain the glass. Just as quickly it was gone. Instantly, Randy dismissed it as a trick of the sun. He held the now empty glass out to her. She hesitated a moment before taking it. He couldn't take his eyes away as she absently traced a drop of condensation from the side.

"Lunch will be ready in a little while." Bailey didn't recognize the voice as her own. It was much too low and husky to be hers.

Unable to look away, Randy nodded. There was something different about her, something he couldn't put his finger on. Just as he was about to ask if she was alright, the screen door slammed shut. The sound of heavy footsteps drew his attention. A frown pulled his features tight as he watched Matt stride across the yard. He came to stand beside Bailey. Giving Randy a dismissing glance, he turned to his sister.

"The damn oven timer won't turn off."

Bailey rolled her eyes as she laughed softly. Apparently Matt hadn't figured out how to use the new stove yet.

"I'm coming." Bailey glanced at Randy. "Why don't you come in and get washed up for lunch?"

Randy pulled himself to his feet. For the first time he really noticed how petite Bailey was. The top of her head barely reached his shoulder. Letting his eyes travel down the length of her body, he realized that if he pulled her close, she'd be a perfect fit. Shaking his head to clear the random musings, Randy turned toward the house. It was sheer strength of will that kept him from looking over his shoulder.

Matt made a disgusted noise under his breath as Randy disappeared into the house.

"Do you think you could be a little more obvious?" Matt's question caught her off guard.

"Pardon me?"

Matt turned slightly to look at his sister. Thick arms folder over his chest as he studied her with those piercing blue eyes. "What do you think throwing yourself at him is gonna do?"

Mouth hanging open, Bailey gaped at him. "Are you insane?"

Matt grumbled something under his breath as he looked Bailey over. She seemed well enough but he wasn't going to take anything for granted. "I'm just saying you should be careful, Bailey. He's not the kind of guy you want to get caught up with."

Bailey rolled her eyes, "As if you're an expert on relationships."

Matt's eyes narrowed as he looked at Bailey. Her cheeks were flushed and her bright eyes sparked with barely concealed anger. Although she didn't know it, he knew all too well what kind of man Randy was. Like kind could always spot one of their own. "What do you really know about him?"

Bailey shrugged a shoulder as she took a step around her brother. "I'm trying to help a friend, Matt. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Snorting in disbelief Matt rolled his eyes. He wasn't stupid. He knew what the longing glances passing between his sister and Randy meant. There was more than love in the air. The scent of trouble was just as obvious. "Make sure that's all this is, Bailey. That guy is trouble."

Bailey shook her head. As if Matt had a clue what kind of man Randy was. Hell, they'd barely spent any time together. There was absolutely nothing for Matt to base his accusations on. He was just being a little too overprotective.

"Look, Matt, I didn't ask for your opinion. I'm doing what I can to help Randy. If he doesn't get his act together..." Bailey's voice trailed off. "I can't let that happen."

Hoping he would let the subject drop, she turned in the direction of the house. Before she could take a step, Matt's long fingers wrapped around her wrist. "I just don't want you getting more involved than you have to be."

"Don't worry, Matt, I've got this."

Matt let his fingers drop as Bailey once again turned away from him. There was no talking sense into that girl. She was stubborn as the day was long. Getting her to listen to reason was like trying to corral a wild horse. It didn't come easy. Muttering a curse he kicked at the dusty ground. Damn, that was not how he expected things to go. He just wanted Bailey to be careful. Every time he looked at Randy, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. There was something about Randy that was all too familiar and concerning. All it had taken one was one look in those slate gray eyes and Matt had known. The look in those eyes was one he'd seen all too often. He saw that look every time he looked in the mirror. Randy had the same look that Matt had for as long as he could remember. He had the look that said he was a leaver. Neither of them would ever stay in one place for long. Relationships were not a possibility. They both worried about the here and now. The future be damned. Nothing mattered but finding the next willing bed mate to while away a few days, maybe even a few months. But once the wanderlust set in, they'd pack their bags and move on. It was feeling Matt knew all too well.

It was no mystery that something was bothering Bailey. Lunch had passed with a minimum of words from her. She spoke only when spoken to. Even then her words had been clipped. She picked at her food without really eating. Randy watched as she pushed a cherry tomato around on her plate. He knew without a doubt that something wasn't right. Rubbing his thumb over his lip, he studied her. Her pale brows were drawn in frown and her lips were pulled into a thin line. The urge to reach out to her, to offer some small measure of support was nearly overwhelming.

The desire to provide comfort nearly overwhelmed him several hours later as the sound of the back door slamming captured his attention. He turned in time to see Bailey clear the last step and practically bolt across the yard. He watched until she disappeared from sight. Without thinking he set aside the paintbrush he held and pulled himself to his feet. It didn't take him long to find Bailey. She was standing under the shade of a towering magnolia tree. She studied the plastic containers of flowers at her feet.

"You okay?"

The sound of Randy's voice so close startled her. Scraping a wisp of blonde hair away from her face she turned slowly to face him. Her features were drawn into a tight frown as she looked up at him. He allowed himself a moment to appreciate the soft features of her face. As he watched two bright spots of color appeared in her cheeks. Unable to stand his scrutiny, she looked away.

"You seem upset." Randy's voice was soft. Hope flickered deep in his chest. He wanted Bailey to confide in him. However, the look on her face told him he wouldn't get what he wanted.

"I'm fine."

Arching a dark brow, Randy looked down at her. "I don't believe you."

Bailey pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Warily she looked up at him. The urge to confide in him was strong. She wanted to lay it all on the line. She wanted to tell him that she was quite possibly falling for him. She wanted to ask if he, too, felt something. But stubborn pride kept her from doing that. The last thing she needed was to complicate her life even more. No, the best thing she could do was deny she felt anything.

"Please, can we just not talk about it?"

Although Randy wanted to push the matter, he knew this was not the time. He knew how to pick and choose his battles. This was not worth fighting. Pushing the issue would only make matters worse. God, he'd never seen eyes like hers. They were so clear, the color so deep that he thought he could get lost in them.

"So, what about you? Are you feeling better?"

It took the space of several seconds for her question to register. Forcing himself to look away, he nodded in answer.

"Ready to go back to work?" Randy knew she wasn't talking about more manual labor. She wanted to know if he was ready to go back to the city. Back to real life. He shrugged in answer.

Inexplicably frustrated, Bailey tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear. Tucking her hands into her pockets, she looked up at Randy. The dark circles under his eyes had all but disappeared. He looked hale and hearty. Dare she say it, he looked relaxed. The fresh air and sunshine agreed with him.

"I hope things get better from here." Bailey murmured softly. Hope was a rather fleeting idea. What she wanted was an irrefutable truth. What she needed was success.

Randy could only nod in agreement. He too looked forward to a better situation. But what was the point in worrying about what might or might not come to pass? All he could do was live in the moment and make the most of it.

"Will you say something?" Bailey asked, frustration tinging her voice.

Randy's response was to continue looking at her with those unwavering eyes. What did she want him to say? Words were rather insignificant, especially in times like these. But if it made Bailey feel better, he could go with it.

"This means a lot to you." Randy's voice was soft as he looked at her.

"Of course it does. There's so much at stake." Bailey answered.

"No. I mean this." Randy clarified by motioning with his hand. He pointed to the fields surrounding them.

Brow wrinkled in confusion, Bailey looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your family. This land." He looked at her with those knowing eyes. "Home."

Surprise flickered across her pretty features as she looked at him.

What was she supposed to say? He already knew the answer. In the last two days he'd had a close up look at her life. He knew more about her than just about anyone. In an attempt to help him, she'd made her life an open book. "Yes."

"Why?" Randy's question left her speechless. How the hell was she supposed to answer him? How could she explain the sense of peace that filled her?

"What kind of question is that?"

Randy didn't blink so much as an eyelash as he answered. "It's an honest one, Bailey. You brought me here so I would learn. You want me to understand what this means. Now, explain it to me."

Bailey shrugged a slender shoulder as she looked at him.

Unconsciously Randy took a step closer. He was close enough to feel her warmth, to breathe in the sweet scent of her skin. All he had to do was reach out and touch her. Curling his hands into fists, he prevented himself from doing exactly like that.

"It's family. It's home."

Shaking his head slightly Randy looked down at her. Her wide eyes were serious. "Make me understand."

His softly uttered words brought a flush to her skin. The challenge, so soft though it was, was unmistakable.

"Close your eyes." Bailey said. She waited a moment as Randy stared at her. "Go on, close your eyes."

Once his eyes were closed, Bailey felt a shiver move through her. Excitement? Nervousness? It was a feeling she couldn't name. Pushing aside the disconcerting feeling, she focused on Randy.

"What do you hear?" Bailey asked.

A tense moment passed. Randy frowned as he strained to hear whatever it was she wanted him to. A long moment passed without hearing so much as a sound.

"I don't hear anything." he muttered.

"Stop trying so hard. Just relax and listen." Bailey encouraged softly. Her small hands came up to rest on his thick biceps.

Biting back the thrill of excitement that moved through him, Randy did as he was told. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he forced his body to relax. At first all he felt was nothing. Just an odd awareness of the warmth of Bailey's palms on his skin. As seconds ticked by, he became aware. There was no other way to explain. Sensation flooded him, filling his brain with information. Standing rooted in place, he felt the slight breeze coming from the east. It moved over him, bringing in the scent of warm earth. He took it deep into his lungs. For the first time in a long time he felt a connection.

"What do you hear?" Bailey asked softly. Her teeth sank into the plump softness of her bottom lip as she waited for an answer.

"The breeze." his answer was so soft she almost missed it.

"What else?" Bailey asked. She was unaware of her fingers as they rubbed slow circles over his arms.

Frowning slightly, Randy sifted through the influx of details. The sound of the breeze was distinct. He could hear it as it moved through the thick fields, causing a rustle of movement. But underneath that, he heard something else, something almost undetectable. In the distance he heard the sound of laughter. It was a good ways off but he heard the sound as distinctly as he heard his own heartbeat.

"What do you feel?" Bailey prompted.

The answer came to him in a flash. Without a doubt he knew what he was feeling. In a utterly foreign way, he felt Bailey. It was more than the slight touch of her fingers; more than flutter of her breath over his skin. He felt her. Her sweet gentleness; her passionate nature. He felt as if he'd found something he had no idea he was looking for.

"You." he whispered. "I feel you."

Bailey had no idea what to say. Of all the things she expected to come out of those lips, it most certainly was not that. A heated blush stole over her, making her feel flushed.

"Be serious."

Slowly Randy's eyes opened. What she saw reflected in those depths made her forget how to breathe. He was utterly serious.

"Randy..." his name was a whispered plea.

The brush of his thumb over her bottom lip made her shiver. She stared at him; waiting, watching for what she knew was coming. She hadn't allowed herself to admit how much she wanted this. His eyes never left hers as his head lowered. The brush of his lips across hers made her gasp. She never knew he could be so gentle. The pressure was as light as a butterfly's wing. He captured her lips. Lightly his tongue traced the delicate seam before slipping inside for a taste. A low groan left Randy as he explored her; gathering her flavor as if he was starved for the taste. He left no part of her untouched. His tongue danced with hers with a rhythm as old as time. He kissed her until she lost sensibility and reason. As he pulled away, he knew the kiss meant more than either of them wanted it to.

*****A/N - Please review :) *****


	15. Passion and Problems

Night took it's sweet time falling. Bailey spent the rest of the afternoon avoiding her family. The last thing she wanted was to put on a happy face and pretend that the foundation of her life hadn't been shaken. She used every excuse possible to remain hidden in her bedroom. She hadn't joined the others for dinner. It was infinitely better for her to spend a while in quiet contemplation. No matter how many times she replayed the afternoon in her mind, she couldn't find a plausible explanation. Randy's kiss had been unexpected. It was more than the fact that he'd kissed her. As their lips had pressed together, she'd felt something she hadn't experienced in a very long time. Heat had licked up her spine and her body had almost turned liquid. Just the mere touch of Randy's lips had turned her on. Big time.

For the hundredth time Bailey told herself that it wasn't actually Randy she had responded to. She'd simply responded to the situation. Hell, truth be told, she couldn't remember the last time she'd even been kissed. With a frown she tried to do the math. Her last relationship had ended shortly after the death of her mother. So that was nearly four years ago. Shaking her head slowly, Bailey realized that her love life had been in a long term drought. It was little wonder why she had responded the way she had. Her body had fired up like a tractor that had been stored for the winter. All it took was a little attention and she was running on all cylinders again.

Embarrassment washed through her at the thought. Randy had probably sensed her desperation and taken full advantage of it. _Not entirely. _She silently amended. Even though shock had stopped her where she stood, she hadn't done anything to stop him. She hadn't demanded an apology. Oh no, far from it. Secretly she'd been thrilled by the intensity of their kiss. Randy was not the kind of man that did anything half way. He definitely belonged in the all or nothing category. So it shouldn't have been a surprise that the unexpected kiss had brought her senses to life.

Stepping out onto the porch, Bailey took in the quiet. The low rumble of frogs mixed with the soft song of katydids. The silence was a balm to her frazzled nerves. Slowly she crossed to the porch railing and leaned against it. The night was incredibly dark. From where she stood no moon was visible. Sighing softly she traced the smooth edge of the railing. Once again she wished there was a way to keep her thoughts at bay. She'd spent entirely too much time trying to figure out the specifics only to find herself frustrated and aggravated. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the soft creak of the screen door as it opened.

As the screen door closed, Randy paused. He hadn't expected to find Bailey standing outside in nothing but a thin nightgown. The garment was old fashioned. It was made of white eyelet lace and fell to just below her knees. The item certainly hadn't been purchased from Victoria Secret. It was rather demure and about as sexy a nun's habit. Yet to Randy, she was as desirable as a woman could get. A slow smile spread across his features as he looked at her.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" Randy asked as he came to stand beside her.

"What are you doing out here?" Bailey asked. It was obvious by the tone of her voice that she was surprised by his unexpected appearance.

"I could ask you the same." Randy retorted softly. He propped a hip against the railing and folded his thick arms over his chest. If he didn't find a way to occupy his hands, he had no doubt that he'd be reaching for her.

Bailey shook her head slightly as she looked up at him. A poignant silence filled the space between them. She couldn't stop staring at him. He was wearing black cotton shorts and a white T-shirt. A smile touched her lips as her gaze reached his bare feet. God, even his feet were nice. Mentally kicking herself, she forced herself to turn away from him.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Randy asked softly.

Her soft gasp was almost lost in the silence. She swallowed hard once and then a second time before answering. "I'm not."

Randy chuckled lightly. "Yeah. You are."

Bailey bit back a sarcastic retort. It wouldn't do her a bit of good to provoke him. "I'm not avoiding you. I'm just …. thinking." she finished quietly.

"About what?" Randy asked as he leaned closer. He inhaled deeply, bringing the scent of her deep into his lungs. She smelled so damn good; a combination of sunshine and sweet woman.

Her shoulders lifted in a shrug. "Nothing in particular."

Randy uncrossed his arms and reached across the short distance. He brushed a tendril of hair behind her ear. Lightly he trailed his fingers down the slender column of her throat. Her skin was heavenly soft under his calloused fingers. He stroked her until he brushed over the wildly fluttering pulse at the base of her throat. He applied a gentle pressure against her pulse. The fluttering increased.

"I'm not going to apologize, Bailey." Randy's voice was low and soft. The sound made Bailey think of a lion's purr.

At last Bailey turned to face him. "What do you have to apologize for?"

As if she had to ask. She knew well enough what he meant. "Playing dumb doesn't suit you."

She sucked in an indigent gasp and her eyes narrowed slightly. How dare he say that? She was damn tempted to tell him what he could do with his opinions. The only thing that stopped her was the look in his eyes. He wasn't deliberately provoking her. He was dead serious.

"I don't regret kissing you." he said in a quiet tone. "In fact, I enjoyed the hell out of it."

Bailey was incredibly glad it was too dark for Randy to see her blush. She felt heat suffusing her face until her cheeks burned. "Why do you say such things?"

Randy smiled at her, "Because it's the truth."

His quiet admission made Bailey pause. What could she possible say to that? If she said she hadn't enjoyed it as well, she'd be lying. But admitting just how much she wanted him to do it again was impossible. She could hardly admit it to herself. Admitting it to Randy wasn't an option.

Randy sensed the emotional turmoil in Bailey. Instinct told him that she was confused by what had passed between them. She wasn't the kind of girl that got caught up in the heat of the moment. She wasn't the type to throw herself at him. In fact, Bailey was nothing like the women he typically shared himself with. She didn't give a damn about his fame or considerable fortune. She wasn't a groupie just looking to add him to her score card. No, Bailey was an entirely different kind of creature. She was honest to a fault and wanted nothing more than what was rightfully hers. She didn't have a malicious bone in her delectable little body. She was salt of the earth; a country girl through and through. She was the kind of woman he usually didn't give a second thought to. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her out of his head. Whatever the reason, Bailey had become his new obsession.

A rush of heat moved through him as he thought about the kiss. It had been totally unexpected. He hadn't meant to kiss her. It happened before he knew what was going on. The instant his lips touched hers, he knew he was in a shit load of trouble. Her lips were soft and sinfully sweet. She was pliable under his gentle ministrations. That single caress had done more for him than making love to a hundred women would have. As time passed the urge to kiss her again had started eating at him until it was the only thing he could think about.

His hand moved into the thick fall of her hair. He cupped her head in her palm, holding her still as he moved closer. He didn't stop until he felt the warmth of his skin against his. Looking down into her wide set eyes, he knew what was happening. Electricity sparked between them, making the humid air heavy with desire. There was no way he was walking away with having another taste of her.

"I'm going to kiss you, Bailey." he whispered as his free arm wrapped around her waist.

She knew she should stop him right then and there. She should protest; tell him that she didn't want to be kissed. She didn't want him holding her, whispering sweetly as he molded his body to hers. She should tell him to go back inside and leave her to her misery. But as his head lowered toward hers she couldn't do anything. She watched his lips as they descended to hers. He brushed across hers with the merest of caress. A whimper left her as he licked along the seam of her lips, silently asking for more. She was helpless to resist. Her lips parted, allowing the gentle sweep of his tongue inside.

Randy groaned low in the back of his throat as he explored Bailey. She was so sweet as he traced the edges of her teeth before delving deeper. His tongue stroked against hers. Hesitantly, she yielded to his silent demands. Her tongue moved against his, joining him in a dance as old as time. He kissed her until the pounding in his veins turned to a roar. Desire licked along his spine. He wanted more. He wanted as much as she was willing to give. Pulling her tightly against his body, his hand moved from her waist to the curve of her heart shaped bottom. His fingers sank into her soft flesh as he anchored her against him.

He swallowed her surprised gasp. She stiffened in his embrace. He broke the kiss long enough to encourage her. "You feel so good."

Bailey shivered at his whispered words. It was as if he could read her mind. The emotions rocketing through her were delicious. She shivered as his wide palm explored the plump curve of her bottom. His long fingers were drawing slow circles over her flesh. Her skin tingled in his wake. A helpless whimper came from her as she looked up at him.

"Do you want me to stop?" Randy asked as he gathered a fistful of her nightgown. All it would take was a quick movement and there would be nothing separating her skin from his touch.

Bailey hesitated. Irregardless of what answer she gave, she knew she'd hate herself in the morning. If she told him not to stop, she'd hate herself for being too forward. If she made him stop, she'd hate herself for being a prude. Torn between her desires and her good sense, her head dropped forward against Randy's shoulder.

"I don't know what I want." she whispered.

A soft sound came from Randy. It might have been a sigh or a growl of frustration. Bailey wasn't entirely sure. Forcing himself to release the grip on her nightgown, he smoothed the material back into place. This time his groan was unmistakeable.

"It's okay, Bailey. Whatever you want is good with me." Randy reassured her as he pressed her cheek against the curve of his shoulder.

Randy couldn't stop his smile as Bailey's muffled words reached his ears, "No, it's not!"

Arching away from her, he placed his thumb under her chin. He tilted her head back until her eyes met his. "Yes, it is. I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to, okay?"

He knew by the disbelief shining in her eyes that she didn't expect Randy to be a man of his word. Little did she know that he had never been more serious in his life. Every cell in his body was screaming for more. He wanted her with an intensity that scared him. But he wasn't going to demand more than what she was willing to give. When it was necessary, he could be a very patient man.

Bailey's lips parted as she started to speak. Randy pressed his index finger against her lips. Cocking his head to the side, he looked at her.

"You don't have to say anything." Randy murmured as he changed tactics and traced the bow shape of her mouth. "Just understand that when you do want more, all you have to do is ask."

Before Bailey could say a word Randy captured her lips with his. It was sweetly possessive; an exclamation point on the vow he just gave her. She may not believe him but he was never more serious. He'd wait as long as she needed him to. Whatever it took, he'd find a way to keep the gnawing hunger at bay. And when the time was right, he'd show her exactly what he was capable of.

"All you have to do is ask." he reminded her as he forced himself to step away. He turned sharply on his heel and stalked back into the house. The screen door closed with a soft slam as he disappeared into the quiet house.

Bailey's knees buckled. Holy hell! What the had just happened? One minute she'd been caught up in a passionate haze. The next she was watching him walk away? It just didn't add up. How could he create so much desire so effortlessly only to walk away? The only thing she knew for sure was that she was in deep trouble. Randy Orton was the worst kind of temptation. He was the kind she wasn't sure she could resist.


End file.
